Poke Piece
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU One Piece Pokemon crossover. Before they can even get a ship Luffy, Zoro and Nami are sent to the Pokemon World, while trying to find a way home they become Pokemon Trainers with the help of newbie trainer Ash Ketchum. Please R
1. Future World’s Greatest Pokemon Master

A/N: Got board so I deiced to write, I sort of got the idea off of a dream I had recently plus the fact that I have major writer's block for Dreams to be the Best, combined with the fact there aren't that many Pokemon meets One Piece stories out there (two I know of, Dreams to be the Best and another), I know this is my4th AU involving One Piece in someway (I do plan to make a joke like that) any ways enjoy this fic.

Declaimer: I don't own Pokemon or One Piece, if I did then 4kids wouldn't have gotten One Piece or Pokemon... even though it doesn't have the 9th season which will hopefully be better.

Ash: But Pokemon USA is going to replace the voice actors.

Me: But you have to judge by the special which won't happen for a few more weeks, who knows maybe it won't be that bad

Ash: But its not just new actors but sound alike.

Me: But come out, have you seen of the stuff they did recently, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches don't roll down hills.

(me and Ash continue to debate while the rest of cars walks away and ignores us)

Poke Piece

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Future World's Greatest Pokemon Master meets Future Pirate King

Less then two weeks ago one Monkey D Luffy started his pirate adventure, he had already found two good crewmembers the infamous Swords Man, Roronoa Zoro and the thief/ navigator Nami who was more or less a business partner. Sure right now they were traveling in two small boat, sure they barely had food but they heading to the grand line… okay that made it seem worse…

"I'm Hungry…" moaned Luffy.

"Hungry you say?" said a voice.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "Wait who said that?"

All three turned around and saw a young man in a dingy, one that was worse than the one that Luffy and Zoro were riding in.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"Are you pirates?" asked the man.

"Is the sky blue?" asked Luffy.

"Why do fools fall in love?" asked the man.

"Is this questions only?" asked Luffy.

Nami couldn't take this anymore "Enough!" she yelled.

"Fine to answer your first question my name is Pete but I'm known as Portal Pete" said the man.

"Ever heard of him?" asked Nami.

Both Zoro and Luffy and shrugged.

"Well of course you haven't heard of me, I'm new… so are my devil fruit powers…" said Pete.

"Riiiight." said Zoro.

"Just let me ask you something, are you pirates?" asked Pete.

"Yes and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"That was the answer I was looking for… you see, I just ate the devil fruit and I was looking for test subjects… I ate the Portal Portal Fruit and I can send myself or anyone else to another dimension and I was looking for pitiful pirates such as yourself to test out my powers and I chose you!" said Pete he raised his hand to the air "Portal Portal Send!"

A portal appeared above the small crew sucking them up… sending them another dimension…

Ash Ketchum trudged on the road, he was badly beaten, his first Pokemon… a Pikachu laid injured in arms. He remembered what happened earlier: first he slept in, then he had to the take the last Pokemon, Pikachu who wouldn't listen to him, then he angered a Spearow who attacked Pikachu, after running from the Spearow which got it's whole flock, falling over a water fall and "barrowing" a girl's bike Pikachu realized that ash was good guy just as it started to rain. When Ash crashed the bike Pikachu got in-between him and Pikachu shocked the Spearows however it injured the mouse like Pokemon even further… and destroying the girl's bike. He was now on his way to Viridian City so that Pikachu could get better. Suddenly a light appeared in the sky.

"Is that Pokemon again?" he asked no one in particular, he saw a strange Pokemon in the sky earlier but his Pokedex couldn't identify it.

He heard strange yells as he saw three people fall on him.

"Wow, that guy was right, he did send us to another dimension…" said a boy around 17, he wore a red vest as a shirt, jean shorts and a straw hat.

"Luffy this is no time to be impressed!" said man who was around 19, he had green hair and a sash with black pants on boots and a white collared shirt, around one of his arms was a dark green bandanna and strapped to his waist were three swords.

"He's right, we have to figure out how to get back." said a girl who 18, she had bright orange hair wearing a white shirt with blue stripes and a yellow skirt. They were of course Luffy, Zoro and Nami.

"Excuse me… can you please get off of me…" said Ash.

All three got off Ash, he went to check the Pikachu he was holding somehow… Pikachu was unfazed by the strangers landing on him. He gave a sigh of relief. However he looked at the three strangers.

"Hey, who are you and how did you get there?" asked Ash.

"Well this man came and he ate a devil fruit and he sent me and my crew here and we landed on you." said Luffy all in one breath.

"What?" said Ash who didn't understand him.

"This guy claimed he sent to another dimension…" said Nami, "Well he did send us to a forest that for sure…"

"Oh what's that?" asked Luffy looking at Ash's Pikachu.

"It's a Pikachu." said Ash.

"What a "Pikachu"?" asked Luffy.

"It's a Pokemon…" said Ash.

"What's a Pokemon?" asked Luffy.

Ash turned to the other two very slowly "Um… do you know what a Pokemon is?" asked Ash.

Both Zoro and Nami shook their heads no.

"Wow, then that guy was right… if you don't know what a Pokemon is…" said Ash.

Both Nami and Zoro sweat dropped, "Are you kidding?" asked Nami.

"If you don't know what a Pokemon than I'm going to have to… oh man I forgot…" said Ash who then ran away.

"What's his problem?" asked Nami.

"I don't know but I'm going to see!" said Luffy following him.

Both Nami and Zoro sighed and followed the idiot captain.

Luffy caught up to Ash, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my Pikachu…" said Ash.

Luffy noticed that Pikachu didn't look too well.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long list…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

Both neared a town, at what appeared to be the entrance was a police station. The town's Officer Jenny (which every town had) was there, she saw Ash and Luffy… and Pikachu. She stopped them

"What are you doing?" she demeaned.

"We're going to the Pokemon center for my Pikachu…" said Ash.

"How do I know it's not stolen… show me your trainer's license…" demanded Officer Jenny.

"My license?" asked Ash… Pro. Oak didn't give him a license he was going to freak out… until Jenny noticed his Pokedex. Officer Jenny took it out and pressed a button, it began to talk and as it turned out it was his trainer's license.

"So that's my Trainer's license …" said Ash.

"Yeah… the reason why I stopped you was that there were Pokemon thefts recently, and I thought you might have stolen it…" said Officer Jenny motioning to a poorly made wanted poster.

"Luffy!" shouted a voice, it was Nami and Zoro was beside her.

"Next time… tell us before you run off…" said Zoro.

Officer Jenny looked at the group, "Are they with you?" she asked.

Ash thought a moment, "Yeah they are." He said.

"Hey wait a second…" said Nami.

Ash whispered to her "Look your from this dimension… it's best that your with me…" he said.

Nami sighed, she knew he was right. "Okay I know it's dangerous but…" said Officer Jenny.

He opened the garage where a motor cycle with a side car was.

"One of you sit behind me…." said Officer Jenny.

Both Nami and Zoro had a bad feeling about this… Luffy thought whatever the thing was cool…

Nami rode behind Officer Jenny while boy crammed in the sidecar then they sped off.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro weren't natives to this dimension otherwise they would have knew that motorcycles were dangerous… but this Officer Jenny was a madwoman at the wheel… Nami hugged Officer Jenny tightly with her eyes shut closed hopping that this was all a crazy dream would wake her up... Zoro showed no emotion however on the inside he was screaming… Luffy on the other hand… was enjoying the ride… the ride got to the location unfortunately instead of dropping them off she drove t6o the lobby… she parked in front of the counter.

"We have a drive way you know…" said Nurse Joy in a huff.

Ash managed to squeeze out of the cramped sidecar and showed the nurse his Pikachu.

"It in bad shape…" she nagged him.

"Sorry…" said Ash meekly.

"Well we have to perform. surgery…" said Nurse Joy.

Chancys showed up with a special stretcher. Ash placed Pikachu on it and the Chancys carted over to the operation room Ash tried to fallow but Nurse Joy stopped him and said "You've already done enough…" and fallowed the pink Pokemon to the operating room.

"Keep out of troble…" said Officer Jenny, she turned to Nami and Zoro who were taking a breather on some benches while Luffy was poking one of the tires. "Boy you'd think they never seen a motorcycle…"

Ash sweatdroped, it was probably true… by the way they acted their dimensions did have motorcycles when the police woman left Ash finally asked a question he wanted to ask… mainly get his mind off of Pikachu. "Who are you and how did you get to this world?"

"I'm Luffy!" yelled Luffy.

"O…k" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Well, you see this man sent us here as an experiment to test out his Devil fruit powers." said Nami.

"What's a devil fruit?" asked Ash.

"Their fruits that give people powers but they can't swim… their not very tasty though…" said Luffy, "And I ate the gum gum fruit and now I'm a rubber man." The pirate captain began to stretch his face.

"That's cool!" said Ash then the sadness over Pikachu over took and he began to cry.

"What's his problem?" asked Nami.

"Maybe the giant mouse thing is important to him…" said Luffy.

Ash noticed the phones and said to the pirates "I'm going to call my mom…"

"But I don't see any snail phones…" said Luffy.

Ash sweatdroped, "Um… I have no idea what that is…" he said.

Ash went into the corner and called his mom on the phone while he was talking Luffy kept trying to investigate but ether Nami or Zoro would pull him away. After a few minutes his mom asked him "What's with that boy in the background."

"Um… I met him and he's not exactly from around here…" said Ash.

"Well I have to go… bye love you!" said his mom.

She hung up and he hung his low.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Everything… okay!" snapped Ash, he sighed then said "Sorry I snapped at you… you have no idea what Pokemon are right?"

"Well yeah…" said Luffy, "So what are they?"

Ash began to explain the pirate captain about Pokemon while Nami looked around the lobby and Zoro… slept. Right when Ash was explaining the part about training the center's phone rang. He diced to answer is since Nurse Joy was busy and apparently in their world they have things called Snail phones… whatever those were. Ash answered it and oddly enough it was someone for him… the monitor was behind a mural on the wall freeing 2 Legendary Pokemon, one Pokemon thought to not exist and Arcanine… however the famous Pokemon Professor didn't know how to use a phone in way at the wrong camera was on the one that was behind him.

"Um Pro…" said Ash.

Pro. Oak turned around laughed then fixed it.

"Oh it's good to see your Viridian city, you know I made a bet with Gary, he said that you wouldn't catch anything…." said Pro. Oak.

"…" said Ash, "Well you know, money's not everything Professor."

The famous Pokemon professor sighed.

"I have a few things I need to ask you…" said Ash.

He asked Pro. Oak about the Pokemon, Pro. Oak denied it existence.

"Is that the only thing you wanted to tell me?" asked Pro. Oak.

"No, do you know anything about Quantum mechanics?" asked Ash.

"What?" asked Pro Oak.

"Well the people who are with me are from another dimension and are stuck here." said Ash.

"What makes you think we're stuck here?" yelled Nami.

"Well you aren't?" asked Ash.

Nami didn't answer, he was right, they were stuck here.

"Is this a joke?" asked Pro Oak.

"No, I tell the story…" said Nami.

Who told the story of who they were, what happened and explanations of Devil fruits. Pro Oak didn't know what to say.

"So you think you can find a way to send him back?" asked Ash.

Pro Oak had two options, one was the safer option, study up on quantum mechanics and physics and try and figure out a way to send them back or the more dangerous option, tell Ash an interesting secret about himself… that when he was 10 he went 40 years into the future met Ash and some other people who Ash hadn't met yet because of a Legendary Pokemon known as Celebi that very few researcher know of and find said Pokemon so that Celebi can send them back to their own dimension and possibly endanger all of realty by changing the future… needless to say he went with the safer option.

"Well I think I can try…" said Pro. Oak, "But I do have an idea why don't you three become Pokemon Trainers…"

"ZZZZ" snored Zoro.

"Is it possible to wake him up?" asked Pro Oak.

Nami walked up to the sleeping swords man and whacked him on the head.

"What was that for!" yelled Zoro.

"He wants to talk to us!" yelled Nami.

Pro. Oak couldn't help but to sweat drop, "As I was saying perhaps it is best that you train Pokemon while you're here, plus it a great way to hide your identity as pirates from another world…" said Pro. Oak.

"Yeah how do you become one?" asked Nami.

"Ash, go to the second drawer from the left, there should be some Pokedexes there." said Pro. Oak.

Ash went into the drawer and found a few Pokedexes, he took out three.

"Okay put one into the slot right at the phone…" said Pro. Oak.

Ash did it, "Okay, um… the girl what's your name again?"

"Nami…" replied Nami.

Pro. Oak typed something into the nearby computer the Pokedex came out and Ash handed it to the navigator and he put in another one "Okay you with the swords"

"The names Zoro…" sighed Zoro.

Pro. Oak typed in something again, the Pokedexes popped out and Ash handed him the Pokedex and Pro. Oak asked "Now the rubber boy…" said Pro. Oak.

"Luffy!" yelled Luffy.

Once again Oak typed something in and the Pokedex popped out. Ash handed to Luffy.

"I'm afraid I can't give you your first Pokemon but I'm sure Ash will help you catch some for you…" said Pro Oak.

The door bell rang in his lab, "Got to go Pizza's here… keep an eye on them, Okay Ash" said Pro Oak who then hung up.

"This is so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"No it's not!" yelled both Nami and Zoro.

"Oh come on, it's an adventure that no one from our world will ever expense. Can't you just feel it!" said Luffy.

"But if we do get home, what would happen if someone finds One Piece before we get back?" asked Nami.

Luffy thought for a moment, "All we have to do is get back before someone else becomes King of the Pirates!" said Luffy.

Nami sighed at Luffy's logic.

Both Ash and Zoro sat on a bench, while someone entered.

"YOU!" screamed the person who entered.

Next Time: Ash is in troble with a girl, after he destroyed her bike, however a group of Pokemon Thieves try to steal the Pokemon, will Ash, Luffy and the others stop them?


	2. Pokemon Emergency

Chapter 2: Pokemon Emergency

A red haired girl around 12 was carrying unidentifiable burnt wreckage over her shoulders entered the Pokemon center. She was angry… very angry.

"You!" she screamed.

"Me?" asked Ash.

"Duh! I don't think I see anyone else who stole my bike and destroyed it!" yelled the girl.

She slammed down the burnt wreckage which turned out to be a bike onto the ground then stomped over to the 10 year old and got into his face "Look, I paid a lot of good money for that bike!"

"Well um…" said Ash, "My Pikachu…"

The girl remembered something…

(Flashback)

The girl was fishing when she caught something.

"Oh boy, I hope it's big!" she said reeling it in.

It wasn't a Water Pokemon but Ash and Pikachu. She noticed Pikachu was in bad shape.

"Oh you poor baby." said the girl.

"Me?" said Ash.

"No your Pikachu…" said the girl, "What did you do to it?"

"Look Spearow attacked, okay" said Ash.

"Right… you should take it to the Pokemon center." said the girl.

"A what?" asked Ash.

Misty sighed, "It's like a Pokemon hospital, there's one in Viridian City."

Out in the distance the flock of Spearow appeared and storm clouds gathered

"Oh no…" said Ash.

He noticed a bike near the girl and grabbed it "Don't worry I'll bring it back someday!"

"You better!" yelled the girl.

Later the girl diced to fallow him to the Pokemon center so she could get he bike back… after finding some badly burned trees and a few knocked out Spearow she found the wreckage of her bike… which Ash destroyed…

(End of flashback)

"Oh how is it?" asked the girl.

"It's in surgery…" said Ash.

The door from the surgery room opened and Nurse Joy with brought Pikachu into the lobby it was attached to a device with a light bulb that seemed to be helping it.

"It will be just fine." said Nurse Joy.

"That's good…" said Ash.

Luffy's stomach growled. "I'm hungry… do you have any meat?"

Zoro sighed, Nami walked over to Luffy and gave him a sock to the head.

"Ow that hurt Nami…" whined Luffy rubbing the sore bump on the head.

Suddenly a skylight broke and a Koffing appeared and used Smoke Screen. No one could see anything, it was also hard to breath.

"What's going on?" coughed the girl.

The smoke began to clear as a Meowth and an Ekans along with the Koffing were standing beside two teenagers, not much older than Luffy. One was a red haired girl and the other was boy with bluish purple hair. Both wore white uniforms with a big red R on it.

"Prepare for a surprise trouble!"

"And you should make it double!"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Who are you again?" asked Luffy.

The two humans and three Pokemon anime fall.

"We're here to steal rare and valuable Pokemon." said the Meowth who can talk.

Ash, Nurse Joy and the girl yelled out "That Pokemon just talked!"

"Yeah Meowth talked, so what we're here to steal rare and valuable Pokemon." said the boy who was James.

"We don't have any like that here, just sick and injured Pokemon." said Nurse Joy.

"You're lying, Koffing go use your smoke screen!" ordered James.

Koffing used the attack again and it began to destroy some computers while Ash, Luffy, the girl, Nami, Zoro and Nurse Joy ran from the explosion while carting Pikachu.

"I'll stop them!" said Luffy, "Gum gum…."

Before he launch one of rubber attack Nami grabbed him and said "Bad idea…"

And so they ran into one of storage rooms where Nurse Joy locked the door. Outside Ekans cut the power.

"Great…" said Nami.

"It's okay, turning on back up generator…" said Nurse Joy.

There was another room nearby where Pikachus were resting, she pressed a button which gave the message to the Pikachus, they began to run and use an electric attack to power up the Pokemon center.

"Oh wow…" said the girl.

"How are they doing it?" asked Luffy.

Nurse Joy and the girl stared at Luffy.

"He's joking…" said Ash.

"Right…" agreed Nami who gave a death glare to Luffy.

Nurse Joy shrugged as she did commenced the emergency Pokemon evacuation, she began to send the Pokemon to Pewter city where her twin sister worked… which is kind of ironic if you think about it.

Just then the doors broke open when Koffing broke though the doors and the two strange thieves came in with their Pokemon.

"So are we going to have to take them by force." said Jessie, the girl.

The Ekans came into the room it was ready to attack.

"Hey you should use the Pokemon." said the girl.

"She's right." agreed Nurse Joy.

Ash took three Pokeballs and handed them to Luffy, Zoro and Nami.

"What we are suppose to do?" asked Luffy.

"Don't tell their new trainer's as well?" asked Misty.

"You could say that…" said Ash.

"They have to be older than Lily…" she mumbled.

"Just throw the ball say "Pokeball go"!" said Ash.

"Okay, I'll first…" said Nami, "Pokeball go!"

A Pidgey came out… but it was scared by Ekans and flew away…

Nami sighed, "I guess I'll go next…" sighed Zoro, "Pokeball Go!"

The ball was empty… Zoro sweatdroped.

"I forgot to mention that some of them are empty." said Nurse Joy.

"I guess it's my turn…" said Luffy, "Pokeball go!"

A Rattata came out but much like the Pidgey it was scared and ran away…

All three of the Pirates sweatdroped…

"Wasn't the best start as a trainer…" said Ash who realized that his start was worse.

"Hey, I'll distract them while you 4 get Pikachu out here…" said the girl, "Go Goldeen!"

She let out her goldfish like Pokemon came out… all it did was flop on the ground.

Everyone but the girl sweatdroped.

"We all know that some water Pokemon can't fight on land." said the girl then she returned Goldeen to its Pokeball.

"Get out here now…" she said to them.

Ash along with the pirates carted Pikachu out of the room. Pikachu slowly began to wake up just as they got into the lobby .

"Pikachu…" said Ash softly.

"Hey watch out for the…" said Zoro, but it was too late Ash crashed the gurney into the unidentifiable wreckage that used to be a bike.

"You should have said something earlier…" said Ash.

The thieves managed to fallow them.

"Your not getting Pikachu…" yelled Ash.

"Who cares about a Pikachu… we only want rare and valuable Pokemon…" said Meowth.

Suddenly many Pikachu showed up and covered Ash Pikachu.

"What are they doing?" asked Nami.

The pile of Pikachu did an electric attack shocking the two humans and Ekans and Koffing the talking Meowth was perfectly fine.

Ash's Pikachu emerged from the pile, actually better than ever…

"Pikachu. Pika… Pika, pika!" said Pikachu. (translation: Get on the… thing, and power it then I shock them!)

"What did it say?" asked Luffy.

"I have no clue." replied Nami.

Somehow Ash knew what was saying. Ash hopped on to the bike wreckage and began to pump the petal, the light which was actuality the only thing that was in good condition began to work. Pikachu hopped onto it and gave the thieves the shocking of their lives… however it blew up the Pokemon center as well…

There was good news however everyone was okay and all the Pokemon were sent to the Pokemon center in Pewter city. Nurse Joy gave three pirate trainers Pokeballs and other supplies (backpacks, sleeping bags, food and other things). The next day the group consisting of Ash, his Pikachu, Luffy, Nami, Zoro and the girl who's name is Misty went to travel thought the Viridian Forest…

Next Time: Lots of stuff happens: catching Pokemon, debt advice, evolution, battles all this and more... next time!


	3. Gotta Catch’em All

Chapter 3: Gotta Catch'em All

A scream rang thought out the forest… it belonged to Misty, the girl who owned a bike… which Ash destroyed… she hid behind Zoro… why you may ask because there was something scary nearby.

"How… can you be scared of that?" said Zoro.

"It's pretty cute…" said Luffy.

"Pikachu…" agreed Pikachu (Transition: Yeah…)

"I don't you think you should be scared by it…" said Nami.

They were of course talking about a Caterpie… a small green caterpillar like Pokemon that just a foot tall...

Ash checked out on his Pokedex, "Caterpie, the worm Pokemon. It's feet are tipped with suction pads that enable to climb up trees." said the Pokedex.

"I'm going to catch it!" said Ash.

Ash threw a Pokeball, the indicator light flashed on and off until Caterpie was caught.

"You caught that!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah so…" said Ash.

"I hate bugs." yelled Misty.

"Yeah… and…" said Ash.

Misty began to get angry, "Why are you fallowing us any ways?" asked Luffy.

"That's true I didn't invite you…" said Ash.

"Look, you destroyed my bike, and I'm not leaving 'till you pay me back!" said Misty.

Ash sighed, "Yeah I know…" he said.

And so they continued on their way, Misty brought up something that was bugging her.

"hey I was wondering, what is with you three? I mean you guys are older than I am and none of you have Pokemon and it even seems you barely know a think about Pokemon… I bet a 5 year old knows more than you do…" said Misty.

At the Petalburg City gym in the Hoenn region, the 5 year old son of the gym leader sneezed for no apparent reason. Then he back to his book written by Pro. Oak, his idol.

Back in the Viridian forest of the Kanto region…

"Your point?" asked Zoro.

Before Misty could say something a Scyther came out the trees.

"Scyther…" said Scyther (Translation: You, fight…) pointing to Zoro.

"I wonder it said…" said Luffy.

"I got the message loud and clear it wants to be fight be me." said Zoro who took off the bandanna off his arm and tied it to his head.

Scyther nodded.

"Why would it… what the!" said Misty who then was shocked where Zoro placed his third sword.

"Cool so that's how he holds his third sword!" said Ash.

The swords man and the Pokemon began to fight. The two fighters matched each other perfectly.

"Wow this is so cool!" Ash and Luffy at the same time.

Misty just stared at the fight, "These people aren't normal…" she thought.

The fight was over when Zoro has his sword to the Pokemon's throat. Scyther knew it lost it hit Zoro backpack in hopes a Pokeball came out which it did and it went inside the Pokeball by its own choice.

"You caught a something." said Nami.

"Check out the Pokedex to see what it was." said Ash.

"Okay." said Zoro, he got out the computer out of his pocket "Scyther the Mantis Pokemon, it uses speed to create the illusion that there is more than one." said the Pokedex.

"Okay that's not normal…" said Misty.

"What is?" asked Luffy.

"He fought a Scyther, in fact the Scyther challenged… and lost! What is it with you?" yelled Misty.

"We're pirates from another dimension." said Luffy laughing.

"Riiiight…" said Misty.

"It's true…" said Ash.

"Next your be telling me Luffy has super powers." said Misty.

"I do." said Luffy.

Misty sweatdroped, "That's a joke right?" she asked.

Luffy stretched his cheeks and then used the Gum Gum rocket to climb a nearby tree.

"…" said Misty who appeared to have fainted.

"Misty you okay" asked Ash he waved his hand in fr4otn of her face.

"I think she fainted…" said Nami.

Ash had an evil smile. "Come on out Caterpie!" said Ash.

His Caterpie climbed on to Misty's leg, it was then she reigned consciousness and jumped into the air with a scream. Everyone laughed it this… then Misty got angry, she pulled out a mallet from pocket space whacked Ash on the head.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (translation: Ouch…)

"What's the truth, you three aren't normal." said Misty.

"We really are pirates from another dimension." said Nami.

"It's really the truth…" said Misty with a sweat drop.

"That's right." said Nami.

"You guys don't seem like pirates…" said Misty.

"We're not your typical pirates…" said Nami looking at her two crewmates, Zoro was sitting under a tree dozing off and Luffy was poking Ash who was unconscious after being hit in the head by Misty with a stick.

There was a scream, it sounded like a came from a Meowth. Ash who was suddenly concouis, Pikachu and Luffy ran towards the scream. A Meowth different then the one that was seen the day before was being attacked by Spearow.

"I'll help it! Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy punching one of the Spearow then the bird like Pokemon attack the idiot rubber man. "Stop!" he yelled.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock!" said Ash.

Pikachu shocked the Spearows, which then flew away, Luffy was unfazed, as he's made of rubber though he did have a few cuts. The Meowth didn't fare too well. The other three arrived.

"What happened." asked Misty.

"These birds attacked that poor kitty but I used the gum gum pistol but they started attacking me then Pikachu shocked them but I was unaffected because I'm made of rubber." said Luffy in one breath.

"What?" asked Misty who didn't understand a word he said.

Nami noticed the Meowth was injured and slowly approached it. Meowth knew Nami was going to hurt it… it just knew. Nami knelt down and went into the orange backpack that she got from Nurse Joy and got something out… it was a super potion.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ash.

Nurse Joy gave it to me, she thought I'd be the most responsible so she put me in charge of it. She also showed me how to use it." said Nami.

Everyone sweatdroped at this.

She sprayed the medicine on Meowth, it did sting but it began to feel better.

"Meowth!" said the Meowth (Translation: I want you to be my trainer!) in a loving way.

"I think it wants you to be it's trainer" said Misty.

"Is that right?" asked Nami.

The Meowth nodded.

"I'm one the ones who saved it…" said Ash and Luffy grumpily.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (translation: Oh well…)

Nami took out a Pokeball and Meowth jumped into it so to speak. Nami took out the Pokedex.

"Meowth, the Scratchcat Pokemon, Adores circular objects. Will look for loose change at night" said the Pokedex.

Berry signs appeared in Nami's eyes.

"Of course her first Pokemon gathers money…" said Zoro.

"She likes money?" asked Ash.

"It's one of her two favorite things…" said Luffy.

"Yeah so?" said Nami.

There was an awkward silence then Misty yelled out, Caterpie who was still out it's Pokeball when Ash let it out was trying to climb up her leg.

"Aww… Caterpie has a little crush…" said Ash in a babyish voice.

Smash!

Ash was once again on the ground twitching due to Misty's mallet of doom.

"Never say tat again! I don't like bugs!" yelled Misty.

That broke Caterpie's heart it went to sulk by a tree as the air around it turned blue.

"You know you should apologize to Caterpie." said Luffy.

"No way, I hate bugs…" said Misty.

"Quit hitting me in the head with the mallet!" yelled Ash getting up.

"… no" replied Misty.

"Maybe we should continue on our way…" said Zoro.

"No kidding." said Nami.

Night fell as all 5 humans fell asleep, the two Pokemon out of its Pokeballs had a conversation until they fell to sleep. Pikachu fell to sleep next to its Trainer while Caterpie…

Another scream though the forest, it belong to Misty again. Caterpie was sleeping next her.

"Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!" she screamed.

Ash, Luffy, Nami and the Pokemon slowly woke up… Zoro was a heavy sleeper so he was still asleep. Caterpie was crying and is slowly climbed up to the stump where its Pokeball was. It entered its Pokeball while crying.

"Misty, I still think you should apologize." said Luffy.

"There's no way I'm apologizing to that thing!" yelled Misty.

A beige blur flew past them it landed on the stump, it was too big to be a Pidgey but it looked like one but with pink feathers on its head.

"What's that?" asked Ash who took out his Pokedex.

"Pidgeotto the Bird Pokemon, the evolved form of Pidgey, it will fiercely peck at any intruders." said the pokedex.

"Cool I'm going to catch it!" said Ash he grabbed Caterpie's pokeball, "Go Caterpie!"

Ash foolishly let out his Caterpie.

"Ash is an idiot…" said Misty.

"Why?" asked Nami.

Pidgeotto began to attack Caterpie and it wasn't doing well. Ash being a new a trainer doesn't know that Flying Types have type advantage agaisnt Bug Types. After Pidgeotto was about swoop down Misty said "Just switch your Pokemon with Pikachu!"

Ash listened to the advice and switched with Pikachu who used Thunder shock... little did they know was that territorial Pikachu was watching. After Ash managed to catch Pidgeotto Misty began to yell at him.

"Don't you know about type advantages? Flying beats Bug…" as she yelled then a lighting bolt shot passed her.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu. (Translation: Huh?)

Another Pikachu appeared, it had messy hair on top of its hair.

"Pika, Pika pi!" said another Pikachu (Translation: This is my turf, get out now!)

"Pika… Pikachu?" said Pikachu (Translation: Why… I've never met someone that was territorial)

"Pika!" said the other Pikachu (Translation: Because!).

The other Pikachu began to glow white and shot out another blast… but white!

"That Pikachu…" said Misty.

"What about it?" asked Nami.

"I never heard of one that shot out white bolts of lighting… that strange" said Misty.

The other Pikachu shot bolts at group, and they all dodged…

"Okay what's with that Pikachu?" asked Ash.

Pikachu shrugged, though it was intrigued by the fact this Pikachu was shooting white bolts.

"It seems to be angry about something." said Nami.

"But Pikachus are normally social Pokemon…" said Misty.

Luffy thought about something… there was something about this Pikachu. He approached it, the other Pikachu shot out a bloat at Luffy… however, it didn't know that Luffy was made of rubber… which meant he's immune to electric attacks. Luffy walked over to the Pikachu and began to pet it. Pikachu didn't like him so it turned on more power.

"Pika…" said Pikachu angrily (Transition: Why you…)

Then it collapsed from exhaustion, Luffy smiled his trademark grin.

"That was easy." said Luffy.

"Luffy are you okay?" asked Misty who looked she was about to faint again.

"I'm made of rubber and you know it resists electricity…" said Luffy.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know that Luffy… how do you know exactly?" asked Nami.

"I don't remember…" said Luffy.

"You don't remember where you learned it?" asked Nami.

"Yeah…" laugh Luffy.

The other Pikachu began to wake up, "Pika?" (translation: Huh?)

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu (translation: Hello…)

"Pika… Pikachu!" said the other Pikachu (Translation: Your still here… leave!)

"Pika? Chu, Pika pi…" said Pikachu (Translation: Why? Why do you want us to leave…)

"Pika! Pikachu pika! Chu chu chu! Pikachu Pi pi… Pikachu…" said the other Pikachu (translation: Why! Because I'm a freak! I can shoot out white bolts and no one wants to be my friend…)

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: Really…)

"Pikachu! Pika pi! Pikachu! Pika pi pi pi!" said the other Pikachu (Translation: Yeah! Leave now! Get away!)

"Pikachu… Pikachu… Pikachu pi! Pikachu!" said Pikachu (Translation: No… I want to be your friend…. You're cool! Who cares if you can shoot white lighting!)

"Pika…" said the other Pikachu who was about to cry (Transition: Thanks…)

"Pikachu… Pika pi! Pikachu Pi pi chu chu. Pikachu pika, pi... Pikachu! Pika… Pi pi pi… Pikachu Pika, chu…" said Pikachu (Translation: I have an idea… how you let this train you! He's unique as well… he's made of rubber and from another dimension! He's a bit of an idiot… he he he… But he's nice..." said Pikachu.

"Pika!" said the other Pikachu nodding (Translation: Okay!)

"I wonder what their talking about…" said Misty.

"I have no clue…" said Nami.

Pikachu turned to Luffy and said "Pikachu… Pika pi pi!" (Translation: Pikachu… wants you to catch it!)

Luffy starched his head "What?" he asked.

Pikachu grabbed a pokeball pointed it at then pointed at Luffy… anyone could figure it out but…

"I still don't know what's it saying do you?" said Luffy.

"No clue…" responded Ash.

Everyone awake stared at the two.

"I think Pikachu said that the other Pikachu wants Luffy to catch it…" said Misty and Nami as the same time.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu holding up a sign with a circle.

"Oh… okay!" said Luffy.

Luffy got out one of his Pokeballs and the other Pikachu jumped into it… after a few seconds it let itself.

"Pika…" said the other Pikachu now known as Luffy's Pikachu (Translation: Pokeballs are creepy…)

"Wait did I catch it?" asked Luffy.

Both Pikachu's nodded, "I guess it's like you Pikachu." said Ash.

Pikachu now known as Ash's Pikachu nodded.

There was an evil laugh, everyone turned around to see who it was and it was…

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"You again!" said Ash.

"I thought you said you only go after rare and valuable Pokemon." said Nami.

"We are but that Pikachu is powerful than most… and that makes it rare and valuable." said Jessie.

"Hey wait there are two Pikachus now!" yelled Meowth.

"And that Pikachu was wearing a hat so we can't tell which is which!" said James.

"I say lets grab both!" said Meowth.

"Your not going to get my Pikachu!" yelled Luffy and Ash.

"Creepy…" thought Nami and Misty.

Ash ran towards James but James stopped him by putting his hand in front which stopped Ash.

"Haven't you ever been in a Pokemon battle you fight with your Pok…" said James but before he could finish his sentence Luffy yelled out "Gum Gum Pistol!" and a rubbery punch hit James in the face.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Jessie and Meowth.

"That was the Gum Gum Pistol!" said Luffy doing a cool pose.

"Wasn't that the same answer I got when you did the Gum Gum Balloon…" said Nami.

"Cool I didn't know you had moves!" said Ash.

"This is a weird fight…" said Misty.

"ZZZZZZ" snored Zoro.

"He's still asleep…" said Misty with a sweat drop.

"I like gravy…" said James in a daze.

"Wake up Jimmy!" said Meowth shaking him a little.

"I'm awake… I'm awake!" said James.

"Now go Ekans!" said Jessie.

"Go Koffing! Usa Sludge on the Pikachus!" said James.

Neither Pikachu could see anything.

"That unfair!" said Misty.

Nami and Misty picked up the two Pikachus so that Team Rocket wouldn't get them.

"THAT'S UNFARE? THAT'S UNFARE? THE WEIRD GUY JUST PUNCHED ME IN FACE WITH A WEIRD PUNCH AND YOU SAY I'M UNFARE!" yelled James.

"ZZZZZ" snored Zoro.

"He's still sleep?" said Misty with a sweat drop.

"Well now we'll take your Pikachus!" said Jessie.

"No you don't go Pidgeotto!" said Ash.

Pidgeotto game out but… it was asleep.

"Ash you have to rest your Pokemon." nagged Misty.

"Uh… right…" said Ash "Return Pidgeotto!" said Ash, "Go Caterpie!" he let out his Caterpie who ready to battle.

Jessie, James and Meowth laughed, "You think that Pokemon will be able to do anything!"

"Caterpie! Use String Shot!" said Ash.

Caterpie shot a string towards the Pokemon and entangled them, stopping them.

"Now it's my turn!" said Meowth.

"Nami you try it…" whispered Misty.

"Okay, Go Meowth!" said Nami.

Nami's Meowth came out of its Pokeball… Meowth fell in love as Nami's is a female Meowth.

"Hey doll face you pretty cute…" said Meowth.

"Meowth!" said Nami's Meowth (Translation: Jerk!) while doing Scratch.

Meowth went into the corner and with the air around blue.

"Let's go while the goings good!" said James.

James picked up Koffing, Jessie picked up Koffing and then ran away with Meowth tailing behind them… depressed.

"All right Caterpie you did good!" said Ash picking it up, "Is it a good Pokemon now…" he said to Misty.

"You still need to apologize to what you said earlier…" said Luffy.

"After all it did do most of the work…" said Nami.

"Meowth…" agreed Nami's Meowth (Translation: That's right…)

"ZZZZZ" snored Zoro.

"All right I'll do it!" said Misty.

Misty was about to pet it when Caterpie shot String Shot into the air and it began to change… it was evolving. Misty jumped back a few feet while it happened.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

Ash got out it's Pokedex, "Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon, Its stays in its while awaiting evolution." said the Pokedex.

"Now its even creepier!" said Misty.

Zoro began to wake up.

"He just woke up now…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"How can he sleep though all that?" asked Misty.

Later after cleaning up both Pikachus and telling Zoro was happened as well as explaining Pokemon evolution to Luffy, Zoro and Nami they continued on their way. Luffy's Pikachu sat on his shoulder much like Ash's Pikachu did.

Nami remembered something she wanted to tell Misty, "Hey Misty can I tell you something…" said Nami.

Nami whispered something into Misty's ear, after hearing it Misty had an evil smile.

"That's not a bad idea…" said Misty, "Hey Ash."

""What?" asked Ash.

"Since you owe me a lot of the bike, how about you do some stuff for me." said Misty.

"… what kind of stuff." said Ash.

"Carry my stuff, polish my Pokeballs and other chores." said Misty.

"Wait… why should I do that?" asked Ash.

"Because you owe me for a bike… so if you don't I'll expect you'll be paying me back…" said Misty.

Ash had a blank look on his face… "Okay…" he said with a sigh.

"I wonder where she got that idea…" said Luffy.

"Pika…" said Luffy's Pikachu (Translation: I don't know…)

Zoro looked at Nami "It was your idea… wasn't it…" said Zoro.

"I'm not saying anything…" said Nami.

"So it was you…" said Zoro.

And so they continued on their way…

Next Time: Beedrill attack! Can the ragtag group get away from them with the help from their weird trainer who thinks he's a samurai... Will they escape?


	4. When Beedrill Attack

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while... but I finally have... enjoy the latest chapter...

Chapter 4: When Beedrill Attack

A scream rang thought out the forest… it belonged to Misty, the girl who owned a bike… which Ash destroyed… she hid behind Zoro… why you may ask because there was something scary nearby… wait a second… this already happened… needless to say it was bug… a Weedle similar in appearance to Caterpie.

"You really have to stop hiding behind me…" said Zoro.

The Weedle scooted over to Misty and tried to crawl up her leg and she ran away.

"What is it wit her and bug Pokemon having a crush on her?" asked Ash.

"I don't know but it is pretty funny…" said Luffy.

"Okay, I'm going to catch it!" said Ash, "Go Pikachu!"

Ash's Pikachu was playing was appareled to be chess with Luffy's Pikachu while classical music played in the back ground

"I'm not going to ask…" said Ash.

Meanwhile Misty continued to run like a chicken with its head cut off when a kid stopped her… he was dressed a samurai he also held a sword.

"Are you from Pallet Town?" demanded the kid pointing the sword at her.

"No…" said Misty.

"Very well then…" said the kid who walked away, sheathing his sword.

"Wait a second Pallet Town… that's where Ash is from…" thought Misty, "Well Zoro's with him… but I should get there anyways…"

Ash had just weakened the Weedle just enough, it was time to catch it, when someone shouted "You there… your from Pallet Town!"

Ash turned around, and saw the samurai kid.

"What?" said Ash.

The kid took out his sword and pointed it at Ash, "I am Samurai challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" said the kid who's name is Samurai.

"Hey kid, what's your real name?" asked Zoro who was suspicious of him.

"Who are you… Aw man!" said "Samurai".

He looked at Zoro, his sash, his swords… this guys was a real swords man… not only that but this guy… was cool! Way cooler than he'd ever hope to accomplish. "Samurai" sighed.

"My real name is Jerry…" he said with a sweat drop.

Everyone sweatdroped… even Ash, he was distracted by Jerry… then he remembered the Weedle…

"Oh no!" yelled Ash.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"The Weedle's gone…" moaned Ash.

"Weren't you challenging Ash to a Pokemon battle?" asked Nami to Jerry.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" said Jerry, "I challenge you from Pallet Town!"

"I was hopping for that… after all you let the Weedle get away!" yelled Ash.

Misty managed to get there before the battle started.

"So everything's fine?" asked Misty.

"If you don't count the fact that Ash lost the Weedle…" said Nami

"Oh…" said Misty.

Ahs let out Pidgeotto… who was too tired to fight… again…

"Ash…" mumbled Misty.

"Go Pinsir!" said Jerry.

"Return Pidgeotto! Go Metapod." said Ash.

"Metapod?" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"What's wrong with Metapod?" asked Luffy.

"Ash are you a moron?" asked Misty.

Note: Metapod can only use Harden.

"Pinsir us Vice Grip!" said Jerry.

"Metapod use Harden!" said Ash.

Pinsir used the attack on Metapod but its pincers were crushed when Metapod used harden.

"…" said Misty, Zoro and Nami suspired by this.

"Go Ash!" cheered Luffy.

"Pika pi!" cheered both Pikachus.

"Return Pinsir!" said Jerry, "Good choice… but I too have a Metapod…"

"Use harden!" said Ash.

"You too!" said Jerry.

1 hour later…

"Use Harden one more time! His Metapod is tiring!" said Ash.

"Use it one more time I his Metapod is backing down…" said Jerry.

Neither Metapod was tired… but those watching it were. Misty and Nami were sunbathing on lawn chairs they happened to have, Zoro was napping, Luffy and the Pikachus were eating and not paying attention to the battles.

30 minutes later…

Misty was tapping her foot impatiently while the pirates/trainer's played a card game with the Pikachus…

Ash collapsed... and the battle was over.

Misty sighed, "At least its over… it took an hour and a half…"

There was a loud buzzing sound a strange cloud was heading there way.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

Ash took out his Pokedex "Beedrill the poison bee Pokemon, flies at speeds using it poisonous stingers on their legs and forearms …" said the Pokedex.

"That doesn't sound good…." said Ash.

The Beedrill swooped in and grabbed Ash's Metapod while Jerry returned his. Ash attempted to return his but every time the Beedrill managed to swoop get out of the way.

"Let me try!" said Luffy.

He stretched his arms and managed to grab Metapod… freaking out Jerry in the process. However a Beedrill managed to cut Luffy's arm a bit with on its stingers.

"We better hurry!" said Jerry.

Ash returned Metapod to its Pokeball and everyone began to run away. They got to a small hut that belonged to Samurai. He locked the door. However a Beedrill attack the door, its stingers pierced the door but left.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I don't fell so good…" said Luffy.

"Chupi?" said Luffy's Pikachu (Translation: Luffy).

"It's the poison… you were stung by them when you got his Metapod…" said Jerry.

"Sop what's going to happen?" asked Nami.

"Depends… some people can get really sick… others won't… we won't know 'till tomorrow morning… if he does sick there's a plant that can cure the Beedrill's poison… however they always grow near Beedrill nests and I don't have it on hand…" said Jerry taking off his armor.

He lit a small fire and put his armor in it, "Burn, burn away the shame… burn away this old persona…" he said in a very crazy way.

"Okaay…" said Misty.

"What's with him?" asked Zoro.

"Who knows…" said Ash.

Early next morning Ash got up, he looked at Luffy he appeared to be having nightmares…

"It's caused by a fever… I know its all because he saved Metapod…" thought Ash.

He got up quietly and grabbed his backpack and Pokeballs… however he only grabbed one… Metapod's he forgot Pidgeotto's pokeball.

Not long after Ash left his Pikachu woke up and noticed he was gone, "Pikapi…" said Ash's Pikachu (Translation: Ash…)

"Pikachu, Pika?" asked Luffy's Pikachu waking up (Translation: Huh, what happened?)

"Pikapi Pika!" said Ash's Pikachu (Translation: Ash is gone!)

"Pika…" said Luffy's Pikachu (Translation: That's not good...)

"Pika, Pi pi…" said Pikachu (Translation: We should wake someone up…)

Both Pikachus chose Misty, as Luffy looked sick, Zoro was hard to wake up, they barely knew Jerry and Nami… well truth be told they randomly chose between Misty and Nami. Both gently poked the 12 year old. Misty began to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Pikapi Pikachu!" yelled both Pikachu (Translation: Ash is gone!)

Although Misty didn't know what they were saying she did notice Ash's absence.

"That's not good…" said Misty she went to wake up Nami.

"Misty what is it?" asked Nami.

"Ash's gone." said Misty.

Nami then noticed Luffy was having nightmares.

"No… no…" cried Luffy in his sleep.

"Luffy…" said Misty and Nami quietly.

"Come back here meat! You're not running away this time!" cried Luffy.

Both Pikachus and girl sweatdroped as they realized that Luffy's dreams weren't nightmare caused by a fever… he was dreaming about run away meat…

"Time for a wake up call…" said Nami, "Come on out Meowth!"

Her Meowth came out, "Use Scratch on Luffy's face!"

Meowth used Scratch and it woke up the idiot rubber man.

"Ow, Nami was that for?" asked Luffy.

"For worrying us!" said Misty.

"We're weren't the only ones worried, Ash went to get that plant alone, he thought you were sick… next you have a dream about meat that run away please try to keep it yourself…" said Nami.

"Okay geez…" said Luffy scratching his head, "Wait Ash went to find the plant by himself?"

"That's was it looks like…" said Misty.

"Pika…" said Ash's Pikachu pointing to where Ash's back was and one Pokeball was on the ground… it was clearly Ash's Pidgeotto.

"Isn't that Pidgeotto's pokeball?" asked Nami.

"That means he only has Metapod…" said Misty.

"We should wake up Zoro and Jerry…" said Nami.

After the near impossible task of waking up Zoro they went to look for Ash while Jerry held a large net over them to protect them from the Beedrill.

Meanwhile Ash was grabbing various plants hopping one of them was the antidote. Then after he grabbed a few flowers when he turned around and saw a swarm of Beedrill behind him. He grabbed for Pidgeotto's pokeball and realized he didn't have it.

"Uh-oh…" said Ash, he noticed he had Metapod's pokeball so he threw it.. Then realized it was a bad idea, he picked up Metapod and run like heck… he began to cry.

"I just wanted to help Luffy…" he said, "He rescued you... and its my fault he's sick" as a tear hit Metapod.

Ash tripped and dropped Metapod just the swarm was attacking. A Beedrill was about to attack him but Metapod got in the way while using harden, the Beedrill's stinger broke from it… however Metapod received a large gash from it.

"Metapod!" cried Ash.

He ran over to Metapod and picked it up, he cried even more as the swarm began to surround him. When out of the blue a white lighting bolt ht a few of the Beedrill. Ash turned around and saw Luffy, Misty, Nami, Zoro, Jerry and the Pikachu under the net. Ash smiled when he saw Luffy was alright…

"Luffy I thought you were sick…" said Ash.

"He wasn't…" said Misty.

"He was just having a dream where meat was running away from him…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Jerry snickered at this, he hadn't heard about the dream Luffy had.

"That's great that you're okay… but Metapod…" said Ash.

Suddenly Metapod began to glow, something came out of Metapod… it was evolving… it became a Butterfree it flew over the remaining Beedrill while using Sleep Powder.

Luffy took out its Pokedex "Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon, It flaps its wings at high speeds to release toxic dust into the air" said Luffy's pokedex.

"All right!" cheered Ash.

Later that day they were saying goodbye to Jerry.

"It was nice meeting you, Ash… your one of the of the bravest people I have ever met…" said Jerry.

"Um… thanks…" said Ash.

"Actually he's just reckless and doesn't get his facts straight…" said Misty, which Nami nodded to.

"Oh by the way Zoro… I saw you catch that Beedrill when the others weren't looking… that's so cool!" said Jerry.

"You caught a Beedrill!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah… so…" said Zoro.

Misty glared at the swordsman.

"Oh by the way guys… I chose my new persona… Pirate!" said Jerry flipping his clothes to reveal the stereotypical pirate get up.

Ash, Misty, Nami and Zoro all sweatdroped while Luffy gave his trademark grin.

"This road leads right to Pewter City." Said Jerry or should I say Pirates.

And so they left for Pewter City… with a newly evolved Butterfree at hand as well as a Beedrill.

Next Time: Ash learns about the Pokemon League Championship! However in order to enter he has to defeat 8 gym leaders,Good News:There'sa gymin Pewter City, Bad news:The leader'sreally tough, Interesting News:The gym leaderfell in love with Nami? Will the mysterious Flint be able to help Ash beat the gym leader? Allthis next time...


	5. Battle for the Bolder Badge

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update... well here it is...

Chapter 5: Battle for the Bolder Badge

They finally made it to Pewter City… but first they need a rest. They sat on some rocks that were on the edge of town.

"So tired…" said Luffy.

"Your not used to walking around, are you?" asked Misty.

"I'm not…" said Ash.

"I wasn't talking to you…" said Misty.

"Pewter City's grey like the rocks…" said a voice.

There was a small cliff where they were sitting about a few feet high. Underneath it was man with a beard and a beanie.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Oh its nothing, the name's Flint want to buy rocks… for your trip at Pewter City." said man named Flint.

"You sell rocks?" asked Zoro cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah their official Pewter City souvenirs." said Flint.

Everyone sweatdroped, "By the way… get off the merchandise."

The rocks they were sitting had price tags on them and they quickly got up. They noticed a set of small stairs that led to the bottom of the small cliff thought Luffy just jumped down from it.

"Well if you'd like I could show you to the Pokemon center…" said Flint.

"That would nice…" said Ash.

Right before Flint would them the way, "By the way you need to pay for resting on my rocks." said Flint.

They all anime fell while Nami also had an angry vein, causing Zoro and Luffy to sweat drop.

They got to the Pokemon center to have their Pokemon checked out and found Nurse Joy there. Ash, Luffy, Zoro and Nami were surprised by this.

"Nurse Joy?" said Ash.

"Oh you met my sister… you wouldn't happen to be Ash?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I am um… I'm confused." said Ash.

"My sister is the Nurse Joy at Viridian City." said Nurse Joy, "Thank you helping her back there with the Pokemon… you 4 as well..."

"Did she say there's more than one Nurse Joy?" Luffy whispered to Ash.

Ash shrugged it sounded like she did say it.

"Oh by the way did you see that poster?" asked Nurse Joy.

All 5 turned around and saw a poster for the Pokemon League Championships.

"All right! Awesome! Yippee!" cheered Ash.

"Yippee?" said Nami.

"Um… yeah…" said Ash.

"Hey Ash… see the disclaimer?" asked Misty.

Ash looked closer to the poster which said that every participant must have 8 gym badges.

"What are gime badges?" asked Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped, "Um… Luffy that says gym… not gime" said Zoro.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"You know… it will be very tough for someone like you defeat Brock." said Flint who apparently was still in the Pokemon center.

"Who's Brock?" asked Ash.

"He's the leader of the gym… he's very tough I don't think a kid like you can beat him." said Flint.

"Hey!" yelled Ash.

"It's the truth though…" said Flint as he began to leave.

Not too long later all 5 of them were eating lunch…

"You know Ash… Flint is right, I don't think your ready to face a gym leader… you don't have that much experience and you've only been in one real battle and you lost by default…" said Misty.

"So Pokemon battles aren't like that?" asked Luffy.

"No Luffy, Pokemon Battles aren't like that…" said Misty with a sigh, "Okay since Ash is newbie trainer too I'll explain it to you, there are many types of ways to be with Pokemon, Pokemon trainers are the normal kind of trainer who battles, another person is a breeder who raises Pokemon, there's also coordinator who trains Pokemon for contests… the most repeatable however is a Pokemon master… they are the best trainers and only the best of the best can be called a Pokemon Master… In order to be considered a Pokemon Master you have to make a name for yourself, a good way is to win various championships however before you reach the championships you have to beat 8 gym leaders, they are tougher than normal trainers." said Misty.

"Wow Misty how do you know all that?" asked Luffy.

Misty seemed to freeze for a second before saying, "Picked it up I guess." She said.

"She's hiding something." thought Zoro.

"I'm pretty sure it will be fine..." said Ash.

"Ash like I said you should wait, you only have three Pokemon and you're not that good of a trainer yet." said Misty.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ash.

Misty got up to leave, "Just don't come crying to me when you loose."

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… but I think she knows more about the whole Gym Leader thing than she's letting on." said Zoro.

After picking up their Pokemon they went to the Pewter city gym. It was a building that looked like it was made of a giant rock.

"This is the place?" asked Nami.

"Looks like it." said Ash.

Zoro yawned, and saw a tree across from the gym that looked nice to sleep under.

"I'm going to take a nap, tell me how the match goes…" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

All three humans and two Pikachus entered the gym, there was a teenager meditating inside. He had tanned skin with dark brown hair and squinty eyes, he wore brown pants and an orange shirt with a green vest. He noticed he had company so he got up.

"So I see that you three had come to challenge the gym…" said the teenage boy who was clearly the gym leader.

"No, just me…" said Ash.

"Oh that's good and in that case…" said the teenager, his eyes exploded into pink hearts and began to skip towards Nami. "My name is Brock… what is your name?" he asked.

"Um… Nami…" said Nami not knowing what to say.

"Ahhhh… Nami I was thinking that maybe later if you have the time maybe we can have a nice dinner…" said Brock.

"Um… maybe…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"He's funny…" said Luffy.

"Yeah… excuse me I hate to be rude… but I'm here for a battle…" said Ash.

Brock let out a nervous laugh, then sighed he went back to where he was meditating.

"This is your first gym right?" asked Brock.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"What is your name?" asked Brock.

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." said Ash.

Brock was thinking about intimidating Ash by insulting his Pikachu but… he didn't want to come off as a jerk to Nami so he kept it in. The walls opened up as a rock battle field came in.

"Okay gyms aren't like regular battles there are rules. A gym leader must accept all challenges another is that there is a set amount of Pokemon… in this gym is two on two… also gym leader must except all challenges." said Brock, "You choose first…"

"Okay go Pikachu!" said Ash.

Ash's Pikachu went to the battlefield all set.

"Go Onix!" said Brock letting out a giant snake-like rock Pokemon.

"Whoa that's so big!" yelled Luffy.

Nami and Luffy's Pikachu sweatdroped

Ash's Pikachu got scared… very scared… so scared it ran back to Ash and tried to call out Pidgeotto.

"No Pikachu this is your battle…" said Ash.

"Pikachu…" said Ash's Pikachu (Translation: Jerk…)

Pikachu unwillingly went back into the battlefield.

"Onix use Tackle!" said Brock.

Onix went into for the attack which Ash's Pikachu narrowly dodged.

"Now use Bind!" said Brock.

Onix used the attack, on Ash's Pikachu… Pikachu could barely move.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock!" said Ash.

Remember what Misty said about Ash not knowing about type advantages… he really needed work on type advantages as Electric attacks does nothing to Ground Types. Pikachu wasn't doing too well… he knew Pikachu don't like its Pokeball… but it was the only way for him to help Pikachu... he took out the Pokeball but couldn't get though the attack… he had only one choice left…

"I surrender!" he shouted.

"Ash…" said Luffy.

Later Ash was carrying Pikachu out of the gym, Pikachu was unconscious due to the battle there was an awkward silence. Zoro woke up from his nap.

"How did the battle work out?" asked Zoro with a yawn.

Ash glared at him… Zoro knew the look well… the look of defeat… he was probably angry because Misty told him it would happen.

"So you got beaten…" said Flint showing up seemingly out of nowhere.

"What about it?" asked Ash.

"Come with me… I give you and your friend's food…" said Flint.

He brought them over to his cabin and gave them a stew.

"Hey do you have any meat?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time no!" said Flint.

They all began to eat the stew…Ash who just seemed to stare at it.

"You know Brock's one of the best trainers around… he can really go places… become more that just a gym leader…" said Flint.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"I'll show you…" said Flint.

They left Ash's Pikachu at the cabin and Flint showed them Brock's house… inside were 9 children that looked a lot like Brock and there appeared to be a woman doing dished, while wearing a handkerchief around her head and a pink apron.

One of the kids who was a little girl began to ask the woman.

"Brock… please fix my dress." said the little girl.

"Okay…" said the woman… who actually was a guy not was that but was Brock.

"I thought that was a woman…" said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Ash.

Brock began to sew the little girl's dress… while still wearing the handkerchief and pink apron.

Flint began to leave and the others fallowed.

"You see he has to take of all 9 of brothers and sisters… his father left on a Pokemon joinery a while ago and his mother… she died…" said Flint… though the last part sounded a little like a lie... Nami and Zoro picked up on this.

"That's really sad… I'm unsure if I can put my heart into next time I fight him…" said Ash.

"So you're going to have a rematch…" said Flint.

"You bet I am… it not like he's unbeatable…" said Ash.

"That's great!" said Luffy.

"I have an idea… if you're going to have a rematch…" said Flint, "Let's got get Pikachu…"

They went back to Flint's house and then he took them to what looked an old mill.

"Why did bring us to an old mill?" asked Luffy.

"This isn't an old mill… this is a small power plant, here we can boost Pikachu's power…" said Flint.

"That sounds like a good plan…" said Ash.

Both Nami and Zoro sweatdroped… they thought it was a little crazy.

"So all have to do is hook up Pikachu to that doo-hicky and it will get more powerful…" said Luffy.

"Uh… yeah… but however it runs on the river and right now it's pretty much dried up…" said Flint.

Everyone else anime fell.

"Why did you show us this then?" they yelled.

"Because I have an idea…" said Flint.

Ash, Luffy and were outside the old mill while Zoro, Flint and the two Pikachus were inside, Flint explained that it would be intense at first for Ash's Pikachu and that is why Luffy's Pikachu was there… for moral support. While Flint's original plan was for Ash to use the water wheel like a ladder Luffy insisted a better solution… and he would take no for an answer… but this solution had to be kept secret from Flint of course... Luffy stretched his arm and wrapped it around the wat5er wheel a few times. Nami made sure he didn't turn it too fast.

"Thanks Luffy…" said Ash.

"It's no problem." said Luffy giving Ash one of his trademark smiles.

Inside Ash's Pikachu was getting the electricity in it… it was painful but Luffy's Pikachu told it to endure it.

Back outside Misty showed up.

"You Ash why don't you ask for my help instead of this crazy power up plan…" said Misty.

"I don't your help… I want to earn this badge by myself…" said Ash.

"Then why is Luffy turning the wheel with his powers… you be turning the wheel…" said Misty.

"Luffy doesn't hound me for money I don't have… that and he wouldn't take no for answer…" said Ash.

Misty sighed and walked away… "If you did use my Pokemon you could beat him easily…" she said to herself.

Ash's Pikachu continued to endure the electricity… it was painful… but it will be all over soon. IT did manage to endure it and the next day Ash and his Pikachu were at the gym… with Luffy, Luffy's Pikachu, Nami and this time Zoro to cheer him on…

The group entered the entered the gym… Brock was in the same place.

"So Ash you back…" said Brock… then he entered a love filled daze as he ran over to Nami. "I'm glad you came with him, Nami…" he said with pink hearts for eyes.

"My battle…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Oh… yeah…" said Brock.

Brock went back to his spot.

"You know I think I'm going to go easy this time…" said Brock, "Go Geodude!"

He called out a small boulder like Pokemon with arms.

"Go Pidgeotto!" said Ash decided to start with Pidgeotto calling out his bird like Pokemon, "Use Gust!"

Pidgeotto used the attack… but sadly nothing happened.

"You know Ash… Flying Types are weak against Rock…" said Brock.

Ash sighed… he really needed to work on that.

In the rafters Misty watched the battle… she was cheering for Ash. Then all of Brock's brothers and sisters joined her.

Back to the battle, Geodude knocked out Pidgeotto and Ash returned it. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu (Translation: Yeah!)

Pikachu went out into the battlefield.

"Use Thunder shock!" said Ash.

The attack fried Geodude.

"Whoa…" said Brock.

"No way… it worked…" said Misty.

"You go Ash!" cheered Luffy very loudly.

"Pika! Pika!" cheered Luffy's Pikachu with pompoms.

"Luffy… where did Pikachu get pompoms from?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea…" said Luffy.

Luffy's Pikachu also shrugged… it didn't know where it got the pompoms either…

"Okay then go Onix!" said Brock.

He let out his giant snake like Pokemon again… Ash's Pikachu was scared again but this time but didn't run away to Ash… he let out a huge Electric attack… however it was extremely unfocused, bolts every where, one almost hit Ash, some destroyed rocks on the battle field even set some fires… one hit Luffy… but he's made of rubber so it didn't effect him.

"Hey is your friend all right?" asked Brock.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Brock who just shrugged, "Now Onix, Bind!"

Onix used the same attack from before…

"Pikachu used Thunder bolt!" said Ash, he knew Pikachu gained new attack after powering up.

Pikachu let loose the attack, and it worked… however it couldn't keep up the attack while Onix was using Bind… it's attack stopped. Ash didn't know what to do…

"Stop!" said Brock.

Onix obeyed its trainer's order and let go of Pikachu. Letting the mouse like Pokemon fall to the ground.

"I don't want you Pokemon to get hurt… you should surrender…" said Brock.

Ash didn't know how to react… however a blessing in disguise happened… the sprinklers turned on because of the fire… Onix cried out in pain because it…

"Ash… Onix is weak against water! You should attack now!" yelled Misty from her spot.

"Misty when did she get here?" he thought, "Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu and let out an attack.

The Electric Poke shocked the giant rock snake… Onix fell to the ground.

"That's showing them!" yelled Luffy.

Ash was about to finish it however his concouis got in the way he closed his eyes he couldn't bear it…

"I can't do it… my concouis is taking the form of Brock's little brothers and sisters… that they are stopping me…" said Ash out loud.

"Ash…" said Nami.

"Open you eyes…" said Misty.

He opened his eyes… and it was true, his little brothers and sister were holding onto Ash stopping him.

"Whoa… I could see them too…" said Luffy.

Zoro, Nami and his Pikachu sweatdroped.

"This an official match… pleases don't but in…" said Brock.

"But Brock… we know how much you care for your Pokemon…" said one of his little sisters.

"Yeah…" said one of his little brothers.

Ash remembered what Brock did for him... all Brock's little brothers and sister got off of Ash and those who could get of on their own Ash helped down, "Pikachu! Come on…"

"Wait… where are you going?" asked Brock.

"The match was fluke I was only winning because the sprinklers went off… if it didn't happen you would have won…" said Ash.

He and his Pikachu began to leave… the three pirates looked at each other and shrugged. Misty sighed... Ash was strange.

At sunset Ash, Luffy, their Pikachus, Nami and Zoro were leaving town.

"So you're going to try again another time?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… I can always to go another town with a gym and beat them…" said Ash.

"He has a good idea… try one where the Pokemon doesn't have a type advantage over Pikachu…" said Zoro who picked up on type advantage faster than the others… including Ash.

Ash anime fell… "How did you learn more than me?" he mumbled.

"Ash!" called out a voice.

Ash got up and saw Brock running towards him… he began to catch his breath "Hey I forgot to give this to you…" said Brock, he held out what looked like a pin, "It's a Boulder Badge…" said Brock.

Ash was confused, "But I didn't beat you…" he said.

"You did… you see I don't like battling, I want to be a Pokemon Breeder… the best in the world… to be a breeder you have to show love to your Pokemon… and you beat me in that… when you called off your attack you showed that… I would fallow my dream but my family needs me… so take this and fallow your dream…" said Brock looking towards the sky.

Ash nodded, they shook hands as Brock gave him the badge.

"Brock you should fallow your dreams…" said Flint showing up seemingly from nowhere, he removed his beanie and his the beard he had which was fake… relieving a man who looked a lot like an older version of Brock.

"My dad…" said Brock.

"Your dad!" yelled everyone but Luffy in surprise.

"Dun dun dun!" said Luffy.

"Did you really need to do that?" asked Nami.

Luffy just laughed…

"Sorry… I failed as a Pokemon trainer… I couldn't come home as failure even after your mom left on her journey…" said Flint.

"Wait you told us that she died…" said Luffy.

Flint coughed, "Well anyways… go on your journey and live your dream… I'll take care of things at home…" said Flint.

"Dad… there is something I wanted to give you all these years…" said Brock.

He reach into his vest and pulled out… a thread and needle. Then began to give instruction on taking care of his siblings… it was quite funny… Flint could keep up with all them especially since Brock gave them pretty fast.

That night the group gained another member… in the form of Brock.

"Okay let me get this strait… you three are from a different dimension posing as Pokemon Trainers until you can figure out a way home and in your world, you're a small pirate crew and pirates are common place… Luffy also ate a fruit that turned in to rubber?" asked Brock trying to get his facts strait…

"Yep…" said Luffy.

"It a shame that you might be leaving soon…" said Brock to Nami.

"Yeah…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"What about her?" asked Brock pointing to Misty who was fallowing them.

"Ash destroyed her bike…" said Zoro.

"Oh…" said Brock.

"That's right… and I'm not leaving until you pay me back!" yelled Misty.

Ash sweatdroped then turned to Luffy "Luffy…" said Ash.

"Right…" said Luffy knowing what Ash wanted to do...

Ash and both Pikachus grabbed on to Luffy, he stretched his arms, grabbed some trees and launched all of them a long ways by using his move "Gum Gum Rocket."

"Luffy…" said Zoro.

"That moron…" said Nami.

"I take it he does these a lot…" said Brock.

The three began to chase after them with Misty fallowing behind them… who knows what will happen next…

Next Time: The group lands at Mount Moon where they help a Scientist named Seymour...who'sa little over dramatic... and Pokemon called Clefairy... however Team Rocket is up to something and they want to steal something precocious from the Clefairy. Will they be able to get it back? All this and more next time.


	6. The Moon Stone

Chapter 6: The Moon Stone

It was a peaceful day on the way to Ash's next Gym Battle…

"So hungry… so tired…" said Luffy.

The two girls sighed… "Luffy can you please stop complaining about your stomach…" said Nami.

"And the fact that you're tired…" said Misty.

"But I'm hungry and tired…" said Luffy.

Misty and Nami looked at each and nodded.

A few minutes later…

"Now are you going to complain…" said Misty holding a giant mallet.

"No Misty…" said a very bruised up Luffy.

Nami sighed as she put away her staff.

"Hey look there's Mount Moon!" said Ash changing the subject quickly.

"They say a huge meteorite crashed there years ago…" said Brock.

"Really…" said Luffy.

"Luffy… what do you think a meteorite is?" asked Nami.

"I don't know but I'm sure it has to do with meat…" said Luffy.

Everyone anime fell…

"Meteorite is a rock from space that came down to earth… the one that crashed there is called the moon stone." said Brock.

"Oh…" said Luffy who was no longer interested.

The group of pirates and Pokemon Trainers continued their journey when a scream rang out.

"That doesn't' sound good…" said Ash.

The group ran to where the scream came from and saw a man being attacked by blue eye-less bats.

"What are those?" asked Ash who took out his handy Pokedex.

"Zubat the bat Pokemon. Use ultrasonic waves to detect opponents" said Ash's Pokedex.

"Aren't you two going to do something?" asked Misty.

"You talking to us?" asked Luffy and Ash.

"Just use Pikachus…" said Misty with a sigh.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Fine…" said Ash.

"Pikachu! Use your Thunder Shock!" said both at the same time.

The two Pikachus used the attack and all but one of the Zubat flew away… Brock caught the one that didn't escape while no one was looking… the man was in a lab coat.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"Thank you!" said the man he hugged both Luffy and Ash extremely tightly unfortunately both were holding their Pikachus at the time, the man squeezed both mice like Pokemon socking Ash and the man… Luffy was unaffected like usual.

"That had to hurt…" said Zoro looking at the fried Ash and Man…

When the man was some how better he began to do an overdramatic speech how he was grateful that he was ... everyone pretty much tuned him out as much they can.

"… did I say how grateful I am?" asked the ma holding Luffy and Ash's hands.

"Uh… yeah…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

Unfortunately he started another overdramatic rhyming speech… the point is his name is Seymour and he's a scientist…

Misty went over to Luffy and whispered something to him…

"Please do…" said Misty but before she could finish the sentence that was "Please don't ask any more questions…" Luffy asked "Why did those bat thingies attack you…"

Everyone but Seymour stared at him with a sweat drop.

"Well I'll show you!" said Seymour.

He showed them that inside the cave someone had strung up lights.

"As you can see, its make all the Pokemon act strangely, the Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and those lights are drying out the Sandshrew…" said Seymour.

"So why do you think someone would string up lights?" asked Luffy.

Seymour once again began an overdramatic speech how he theorizes that their after the moon stone which has been proven to power up some Pokemon… he also told him his theory that all Pokemon came to earth on the moon stone which was a space ship… he received questionable looks form the group.

"Do people think that?" whispered Zoro.

"I have never met a person who ever thought before…" whispered Misty.

Seymour grabbed Luffy and Ash's hands again.

"I'm sure you two will be able to stop these hooligans from causing trouble…" said Seymour.

"Okay…" said Ash.

"Of course…" said Luffy giving his trademark smile.

The other 4 sighed.

"Looks like Luffy guaranteed we're going to help…" said Nami.

A fluffy pink Pokemon came hopping past them carrying a rock.

"Cute!" said Misty.

Nami took out her Pokedex.

"Clefairy the Fairy Pokemon. It's rare and only found in certain areas…" said Nami's Pokedex.

"That looks interesting…" said Ash getting his Pokeball ready.

"No don't…" said Seymour grabbing his arm, "That Clefairy is doing something important, look how it has that moon stone, let it complete it's task …"

"Fine…" said Ash knowing he was right.

The Clefairy continued on its way when it turned the corner there was a scream. They ran towards it screamed and found… a Meowth. The Pikachu went to comfort it. However two figures appeared from behind Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"You again?" said Ash.

"That's right but this time we're after the moon stone!" said Jessie.

"We plan to use it to power up our Pokemon!" said Meowth.

"Let's use our whole arsenal this time!" said Jessie.

"Right, Go Koffing! Paras!" said James.

"Go Ekans! Sandshrew!" said Jessie.

It was indeed true, Jessie now had a Sandshrew and James had a Paras.

"You steal those too?" asked Misty.

"No of course not…" said James.

(Flashback)

They were digging in the tunnel when Jessie accidentally hit a Sandshrew with a pickaxe... the Sandshrew began to attack her… she screamed in pain while James and Meowth did nothing she finally a Pokeball and caught it.

"You have the pick axe…" said Jessie.

"Okay…" said James…

(Switch to later…)

James was digging when one of those Paras who was planting its Mushrooms started planting it on him!

"Hey stop it! Get this crazy thing of me!" yelled James.

After trying to get the mushroom of him, James managed to gabbed a Pokeball catch it just Paras got it's mushrooms back…

"That was weird…" said Jessie.

(End of flashbacks)

"If that keeps happening you'll have a full team…" said Brock with a sweatdroped… even though had no idea their crooks… by their world's standards that is (it didn't matter that Nami was considered a crook by the other world's standards) …

"Well anyways we're no letting that pinky get away!" said Jessie.

"Hey Nami, Misty, can you take care of the Clefairy and Seymour…" said Ash.

"Why us?" asked Nami.

Misty knew why… Ash thought her only Pokemon was Goldeen… and Nami became quick friends with Misty so it was a given, she told that to Nami who agreed.

"I've been wanting to try out Pokemon Battles…" said Zoro reading Scyther's Pokeball.

"Me too…" grinned Luffy who only had Pikachu.

"Go Scyther!" said Zoro.

"Go Butterfree!" said Ash.

"Go Zubat!" said Brock.

Ash, Luffy and Zoro were surprised he had a Zubat.

"You had a Zubat?" asked Ash.

"I actually just caught it you zapped them…" said Brock sheepishly.

"This is the 2nd time someone caught something behind my back…" sighed Ash.

"Koffing use Smog!"

The gas ball sent out toxic gasses to the heroes.

"Scyther use Swords Dance!" said Zoro.

Scyther began to spin around very fast.

"Whoa Zoro that's cool! How did you figure that out?" asked Ash who was impressed.

"Just something I picked up…" said Zoro.

Scyther's spinning caused Koffing's attack to head towards Jessie and James. Nami, Misty, Seymour and Clefairy took this chance to run. However they didn't noticed Meowth fallowing them.

In the battle Ekans bit Butterfree, Paras scratched Scyther, so did Sandshrew to Luffy's Pikachu while Koffing tackled Zubat. But all 4 Pokemon shoot it off.

"Zubat use Supersonic!" said Brock.

Team Rocket's 4 Pokemon began to attack in melee.

"Hey stop it!" yelled Jessie.

"Butterfree! Use Whirlwind!" said Ash.

Butterfree sent Jessie, James and their Pokemon flying away.

"Hey where was the cat guy…" said Luffy noticing Meowth wasn't with them.

"Uh-oh…" said Ash.

Meanwhile Clefairy left the cave though a small hole. Misty, Nami and Seymour tired to fallow it.

"Come back we're only trying to help!" said Misty.

They saw Clefairy clamed a rocking hill and go over a natural bridge, Just when Nami, Misty and Seymour were climbing it Clefairy fell off, landing on Misty who was in front of Nami and Seymour, she crashed into Nami, somehow a lone empty Pokeball fall out of her backpack, both fell on to Seymour and landing in the river below.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Misty.

"I'm fine… but I think I dropped a Pokeball… I'll get it later…" said Nami.

"I'm fine too…" said Seymour.

Meowth showed up… "Now you better be handing me that Moon Stone or else!" said Meowth.

"Now way!" said Misty, she pulled out a Pokeball and called out the Pokemon inside… out came not Goldeen but a Staryu, a starfish like Pokemon and it's a Water Pokemon that can go on land…

"Staryu use Swift!" said Misty.

Gold stars came form Staryu and hit Meowth head on.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" said Meowth.

"No use Water!" said Misty.

A stream of water was shot from the top of Staryu and hit Meowth square in the mouth… Meowth began taking on water like balloon and when he was about to burst all the water shot thought his mouth and went flying away. Misty returned Staryu as Clefairy gave a sigh of relief.

"Wow Misty… your pretty good…" said Nami.

"I am… just don't tell Ash I'm this good…" said Misty with a wink.

All was well until the Pokeball Nami dropped fell off the hill, hit Clefairy and accidentally caught Clefairy. Everyone was surprised and sweatdroped… Nami's mouth was wide open when this happened… that when the guys showed up.

"What happened?" asked Ash looking at their faces.

"I accidentally caught Clefairy…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Ash looked like he was about to cry.

"Why is everyone catching things behind my back…" he cried.

"It was an accident!" yelled Nami.

Later at sunset Clefairy was out of its Pokeball, they decided to wait to see if it wanted to travel after finishing its task before releasing it… Brock was feeding everyone including the Scyther, Butterfree and Zubat. Brock was feeding Zubat something.

"What's that you're feeding it?" asked Luffy.

"Oh just Pokemon food I made… it's my own recipe that I have been working on for years…" said Brock.

"Can I try?" asked Seymour.

"Sure." said Brock handing it to him.

Seymour ate a piece, "It tastes good…" said Seymour.

"Let me try…" said Ash.

He tried one and he tried not to barf…

"Can I try it?" asked Luffy next.

Brock sweatdroped… he wouldn't have expected Luffy to try it after ash did almost puked. Luffy ate it.

"It's very good…" said Luffy.

"There's the proof… Luffy will eat anything…" said Ash.

"I told you…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Scyther sighed at this.

The Pikachus and Clefairy were talking when both Pikachus yelled and motioned the humans to fallow them. Pikachus and Clefairy led them on a long chase to another cave. Inside the cave was the Moon Stone.

"Whoa…" said Ash.

"That's a rock…" said Luffy.

"We told already you, Luffy… it's not meat…" said Nami.

Clefairy put the piece of the Moon Stone with the large piece… all of them began to glow. Then many Clefairy appeared and began to dance around it.

"It's so cute…" said Misty.

"Dozens of cute fluffy pink things... very creepy…" muttered Zoro.

Everyone looked at him with a sweat drop.

The Pikachus were talking to Clefairy about something.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Luffy.

"It has something to with the Clefairy…" said Ash somehow understanding what his Pikachu was saying "They gather the moon stone and... do the Macarena!" said Ash.

Pikachu anime fell when Ash said the last thing.

"The Macarena? What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's a dance craze from 10 years ago…" said Seymour with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I saw it on I love the 90's" said Ash.

Ash's Pikachu did the Charades sign for "Sounds like" and Luffy's Pikachu lifted the Clefairy Nami accidentally caught to show what they.

"Lift…" said Ash guessing.

"Pick up…" said Luffy guessing.

"Raise?" asked Nami.

Both Pikachus nodded.

"Sounds like raise?" asked Ash.

"Raisins?" asked Luffy.

"The Clefairy like raisins?" asked Ash.

The Pikachus looked at each other, nodded and slapped both their trainers for stupidly.

"Ow…" said Ash.

"Why did they slap us?" asked Luffy.

Misty sighed, the Pikachus were more bold than she was.

Ash's Pikachu managed to grabbed a stand of hair when it slapped Ash. Pikachu showed them the strand of hair.

"Sounds like hair?" asked Nami.

"Prayer?" asked Brock.

Ash's Pikachu held up a sign with a circle on it while Luffy's a bell.

"So they pray to the Moon Stone?" asked Ash.

His Pikachu rang the bell while Luffy's Pikachu rang the bell some more.

"Where did Pikachu get that bell…" said Luffy.

"I have no idea…" said Misty.

Seymour began to do one his overdramatic rhyming speeches again, the gist was that he believed the humans were going to space on the Moon Stone with Pokemon… however who should arrive Team Rocket.

"You are those Trouble Makers! Leave the Moon Stone alone!" yelled Seymour who ran towards them… however Meowth tripped him and he landed face first, his glasses fell.

"That was dirty!" said Ash.

"You'll no dealing with saints here…" said Jessie, "Go Sandshrew! Ekans!"

"Koffing!" said James.

"Go Onix!" said Brock.

Onix came out in full force and both Pikachus went on top of it.

"Go underground!" said Jessie to both her Pokemon.

Both dove underground.

"Koffing use Smog!" said James.

Koffing once again used on its attacks, as everyone couldn't see Team Rocket took the Moon Stone and got away. Everyone discovered it when Ash called out Pidgeotto which blew the attack away.

"They took it!" yelled Luffy.

"Onix fallow them underground!" said Brock.

The giant snake like Pokemon dove underground as the trainers and ran out of the cave. However Seymour was still looking for his glasses.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was on a sled with most of their Pokemon still out and the Moon Stone with them when Onix surfaced and crashed.

"Your not getting away!" yelled Ash.

"Time for you punishment Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy.

He used a rubber punch to sock James in the face.

"WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU! THAT'S THE 2nd TIME YOU PUNCHED ME!" yelled James.

"Just then the Clefairy came out the hole Onix made to get there. Fallowed by Seymour.

The cute fluffy pink Pokemon began to move their fingers back and forth.

"What are they doing?" asked Zoro.

"It's an attack called the Metronome, I have no idea what it does…" said Seymour.

After about a minute the Clefairy stopped, then began to glow and then… BOOM! There was a huge explosion…

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

However, there was a down side… it blew up the Moon Stone as well… small fragments began to rain down hitting a few Clefairy… when it hit them they evolved…

Nami took out her Pokedex "Clefable, the fairy Pokemon. It will run and hide them moment it sees people…" said the Pokedex.

Somehow the Clefable were able to gather all the left over shards and out them back to together. The Clefairy joined by their evolved forms as well began to dance around it.

"Even creepier…" mutter Zoro.

Everyone looked at him while sweat dropping, "If you have to say something like that… keep it to yourself…" said Nami.

She felt something tug her skirt, she looked down and saw the Clefairy she accidentally caught.

"I think Clefairy wants to stay with you…" said Seymour.

"Clefairy!" said Clefairy nodding (Translation: That's right!)

"Lucky…" muttered Ash.

Nami gave a small smile, and returned to the Pokeball that she accidentally caught it in…

The left Mount Moon, Seymour chose to stay at the mountain with the Clefairy and Clefable to study them, not too long after saying goodbye they came upon a fork in the road, there will two signs, one of the pointing to where they were headed… Cerulean City… when Misty saw it she flinched… Nami was the only one who noticed it.

"It looks like someone wrote something here…" said Luffy pointing to the corner.

"sometime kids scribble stuff there…" said Ash.

"Hey it mentions you name…" said Luffy.

Ash looked at it… it said "Gary was here! Ash is a Loser!"

Ash got a extremely angry… that was really an understatement… she ran to the city fast…. Extremely fast…

"Okaay…" said Zoro.

"What a moron…" said Misty.

"Pika…" sighed his Pikachu.

Next Time: There mystery to Misty... why does she know a lot about Gym Leaders... how came she's an extremely good trainer but hides it from Ash... why doesn't she want to go to Cerulean City? Does it have to with the Gym who's leaders are a bunch of ditzy teenage girls who care more about swimming than Pokemon battling? All this and more next time...

A/N: Okay you haven noticed that Jessie and James caught some more Pokemon in this chapter, I wanted to even things out for them as there are more trainers in the form of Luffy, Nami and Zoro.

Also here are some Pokemon ideas that I've been thinking about for the misplaced Pirates...

Luffy: Oddish (I don't know why, I just thought might be good for him), Seel (really needs a Water Type for obvious reasons) andSnorlax (suggestion from Electronic Sonic... I kind of like itbut this one that in the maybe pile...) that's it for Luffy...

Zoro: Farfetch'd (Kenshinhdykstal777's idea, I like it...) Krabby (Maybe pile...) and Gyarados (another one from Electronic Sonic, I like it, it fits with his two other Pokemon... if your ownderi9ng what I mean... I mean Pokemon that's Misty is afraid of...) that's for Zoro.

Nami: Nidoran (F) (Once again Electric Sonic, it's a fairly good idea)... I can't think of anymore for Nami.

If anyone else has any suggestions that would be great... perhaps one 2nd generation for someone (might be an interesting idea), no 3rd generation pleaseand absolutely no 4th generation... only a few of them even have English names... and I don't even know most of their attacks...


	7. Misty’s a Gym Leader?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but it's finally here... the latest chapter...

Chapter 7: Misty's a Gym Leader?

After catching up to the angry 10 year old who was blinded by rage from his rival and calming him down the only way they knew how… (Let's just say two yellow mice, a mallet and a staff). Ash was calm, bruised but calm… ironically Ash was calmer than Misty.

"You know I think we should go another town…" said Misty.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because it's Haunted…!" said Misty making a ghost face.

There was an awkward silence as everyone sweatdroped, then Ash broke it by laughing.

"That's too funny… what are you 5?" asked Ash.

Misty growled the group began to head towards the city.

"Wait!" said Misty getting front of the group.

"What is it now… and don't say that the town is infatuated with zombies…" said Zoro.

"No it's just I have an other suggestion for a city and it has a gym too, Vermillion, it beautiful and there's a harbor and a zoo and the perfect place to watch the sunset… so how about it…" said Misty.

"The place we're going to is…" said Ash, "Is Cerulean…"

Misty sighed… time for the trump card, "We are not going… because of your debt…"

Ahs stopped and sweatdroped, "What?"

"I'm telling you because of your debt we can't go to Cerulean…" said Misty.

"I may have debt… but this doesn't count for bringing up the debt…" said Ash.

"He's right, I'm pretty sure you only agreed on him doing manual chores…" said Luffy actually using his brain for once.

"That's right… this doesn't count as a manual chore…" said Ash.

Misty sweatdroped and sighed. It looked like she had to do something she didn't want to do. "Nami can I ask for a favor?"

"What?" asked Nami.

Later in town, Ash noticed at Misty was no longer with them.

"Where did she go?" asked Ash.

"Oh yeah she told me to tell you that she'll meet back with us after we leave town…" said Nami.

Ash anime fell, "I was hopping we finally got rid of her…" he mumbled.

"What's that over there?" asked Luffy.

There was a larger crowd of people, all 5 of them managed to squeeze though.

"Officer Jenny?" asked Ash surprised to find that Town's Officer Jenny.

"Who are you!" she yelled.

"Um… we met in Viridian City…" said Luffy.

"Oh… you met my sister in law… now what are you doing here?" asked Officer Jenny, "You must be the criminals who stole form here!"

"Criminals…" said Luffy.

"We're not criminals lady… not in this world any ways…" said Zoro.

"Yeah none of have committed any crimes…" said Ash.

Nami began to whistle innocently, causing the others members to sweat drop.

"What did you do?" whispered Zoro.

"Back in Pewter City I stole Flint's Wallet…" whimpered Nami.

"You stole my dad's wallet!" said Brock nearly yelling, "Oh I can't stay mad at you…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Officer Jenny, "If you don't show any identification I can have you arrested…"

"Oh right…" said Ash.

Ash, the pirates took out their Pokedexes and showed Officer Jenny, "And I used to be the Gym Leader of Pewter City!" said Broker taking out a badge.

"Oh Sorry…" said Officer Jenny.

"So what was taken here?" asked Luffy.

"A giant vacuum and a giant hose…" said Officer Jenny.

Later they were sitting in the park as the two Pikachus played together. While Ash tired to get Brock to give him advice about the gym leader the pirates talked to each other about their situation.

"You stole someone's wallet?" asked Zoro.

"So what's the problem?" asked Nami.

"We're supposed to keep a low profile here…" said Zoro.

"The guy turned out be Brock's dad…" said Nami.

Zoro sweatdroped.

"I thought we were going to talk about ways of getting back home…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I'll be seeing you guys later…" said Brock.

"Huh?" asked Luffy.

"I have to run a few errands… good luck with your Gym battle…" said Brock walking away.

Ash and the pirates managed to find the gym, it was building with a white Pokemon called Dewgong on it, there was a huge crowd going there too.

"I wonder what's going on…" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

All of them went into the gym… managed to find a huge arena but it wasn't what they thought it was…

"Is this the gym?" asked Zoro.

"I'm unsure… it looks more like a water ballet…" said Nami.

It was true… a there were three teenaged girls, one blonde, one with blue hair and a red head.

"Let's go…" said Ash.

"Wait I want to see the show…" said Luffy.

Everyone anime fell.

Later after the show they began to look around… they managed to find that it was an aquarium to… that's when they ran into the three girls who were performing.

"Maybe they know about the gym…" said Nami.

"Excuse me…" said Ash.

"What?" asked the blonde.

"I was wondering if this was a Cerulean City gym…" said Ash.

"It is…" said the blue head.

"All right!" said Ash, "You see I came here to challenge the leader and I was wonder where I could find him…"

"Your looking at them…" said the red head.

Ash froze, "What?" he said.

"Oh my gawd! He's so hot!" yelled the blonde.

All three of them began to swarm Zoro who had a look of "Help me" on his face.

"I'm Daisy…" said the blonde.

"I'm Violet" said the blue head.

"And I'm Lily…" said the read head.

"That's nice…" said Zoro.

"Excuse me… what about my gym battle?" asked Ash.

"Oh sorry…" said Daisy.

Not too long later they were in the battle area which was the pool.

"Sorry we can't offer you a battle…" said Daisy.

"What why not?" asked Ash.

"Well these three kids from no name town called Pallet Town came and like defeated all of our Pokemon so we had to take them to the Pokemon Center…" said Daisy.

"That means Gary's been here…" growled Ash.

The three pirates sweatdroped.

"Well anyways…" said Violet.

A white seal like Pokemon came out the pool, on it's tongue was a Cascade Badge. Daisy picked up.

"Here this is what you want right?" asked Daisy.

"Well I guess…" said Ash with a sigh.

"Hold right there! You forgot your other sister!" yelled a voice… a voice that made Ash cringe.

The pirates knew the voice well as well… Misty was standing right behind them.

"Misty what are you doing here…" said Ash.

"Oh hey sis…" said Daisy.

"Your sister!" yelled Ash, Luffy and Zoro in surprise.

"Well I guess that Ash haven't heard about the 4 Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City!" said Misty.

"Don't you mean 3 sensational sisters and the runt…" said Lily.

Misty got angry…

"Didn't you say you wouldn't come back until you were a better trainer?" asked Violet.

"Blame him… he destroyed my bike…" said Misty.

"So is he our boyfriend?" asked Daisy.

"No of course not! Like we'd ever date!" yelled Misty.

"What about him?" asked Lily pointing Zoro.

"Oh that's just Zoro…" said Misty "He's…" but she stopped in mid sentence when she saw her sisters swarming around Zoro again, "Hey! Are you going let me battle him or not!" yelled Misty.

The three sisters looked at each other… while still holding onto Zoro. "Well Misty does have Pokemon…" said Daisy.

"Okay…" said Violet.

Later they got the pool ready for the battle by putting in special platforms that floated on the water. Ash was angry… muttering angry things about gym leaders and bicycles…

"So Misty was a Gym Leader the whole time…" said Luffy.

"She told me before we got into town… she has some family issues…" said Nami.

"That makes sense… I think…" said Luffy.

"Okay Ash the rules are two on two…" said Misty.

"Okay!" said Ash.

Ash decided to send out Pikachu as his first Pokemon but… Pikachu refused to go of Ash's arm… so it held on for dear life.

"Come on Pikachu…" said Ash.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: No…)

"Ash… if Pikachu doesn't want to fight don't make it…" said Misty.

"Fine…" said Ash.

"Thank you Pikachu! You're a good pal!" said Misty happily

Ash's eye twitched… he began to mutter more things about "treacherous red heads". Pikachu sighed.

"And Ash had a chance with Pikachu… after all water conducts electricity." said Luffy.

"Yeah… wait…" said Nami, "You know that too… how…"

"I…don't know…" said Luffy.

Nami was very surprised about this… and she was scared… she knew Zoro would have been scared too but he was currently being asked questions from Misty's sisters.

"Are those swords real?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

With the battle Misty let out her Staryu while Ash let out Butterfree. After using various moves involving powder which Staryu countered by simply diving in the water effetely washing it off Staryu used tackle knocking Butterfree into the water winning that round.

Ash returned his mutterings this time adding Staryu to his angry mutterings.

"I think Ash lost it…" said Nami.

"Pika…" agreed Luffy's Pikachu while nodding.

Misty withdrew Staryu and released another that looked like Staryu but purple with a second star behind it.

"What's that?" asked Luffy taking out his Pokedex.

"Starmie the Mysterious Pokemon. It's Central Core glows with all 7 colors of the Rainbow…" said the Pokedex.

"That's cool…" said Luffy.

Ash let out Pidgeotto, who used Whirlwind knocking Starmie into the nearby wall… Starmie wasn't doing to well… in fact was about to win when suddenly a giant vacuum and hose crashed though the wall. And guess who was on it.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world form deviation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"You denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"You guys again!" yelled Ash.

"Hey… that's a giant vacuum and a gait hose!" said Nami.

"What's the point?" asked Luffy.

"They stole that form that store…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "What are you doing here!"

"What else stealing the Gym's Pokemon!" said Jessie.

""Let show you show you how!" said Meowth.

Meowth flipped the switch that began to darn the water.

"Hey!" yelled Ash as he and Misty got to the pool edge.

"You should stop right now!" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah how are you going to stop us…" said Meowth.

"Don't egg him on…" said James going into the fetal position, "He might punch me in the face again"

Luffy saw a switch on the vacuum he stretched his arm (resulting in shocking Misty's sisters) and flipped it… however it was not the switch to turn it off… it just switched from suck to blow… resulting it the vacuum spewing out water.

"Luffy you're an idiot…" said Misty, Nami and Zoro while keeping their heading above the water… while Luffy was unfortunately able to do so.

"We got lucky…" said Jessie as Meowth switch it back to suction.

The vacuum sucked up Seel and began to suck up both Pikachus.

"Ash…" said Luffy getting up looking slightly weakened, "Water conducts electricity…"

"Right!" said Ash.

"Use your thunder shock!" said both Ash and Luffy.

The two Pikachus used the electric based and which combined with the water fired Team Rocket, they fell and were suck up into the vacuum. However despite using the vacuum to suck up the Pokemon they didn't factor in a storage so they were just sent out the other end of the vacuum and were blasted off again. Ahs managed to jumped onto the vacuum to reverse before both Pikachus were suck in… both were thrown into the air where Nami caught Luffy's and Daisy managed to Ash's.

Ash managed to figured out how to turn it off.

"Luffy are you all right?" asked Nami.

"I'll be fine when I'm dried off…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Violet.

"How did he stretch!" yelled all of Misty's sisters.

After explaining Luffy's powers and it's weakness, Misty's sister s gave Ash the badge.

"What's this for?" asked Ash.

"Well since you and Luffy saved the Gym and since your after them we thought it would have been a good reward…" said Daisy.

"But wait!" protested Misty.

"You know if Ash used his Pikachu you wouldn't have stood a chance…" said Violet.

Misty began to mutter things angrily about her sisters and Ash.

Later as they were saying goodbye…

"Please let go…" said Zoro trying to get out of Misty's sister's clutches.

"Don't go Zoro…" said Lily.

"I have to… just let go…" said Zoro.

Zoro managed to pry away from the sisters.

"Well Misty your still not as cute or good looking as us…" said Lily.

Misty scowled at Lily's remarks.

"But you're a great trainer now…" said Violet.

"Hey!" called Brock.

"I got my badge…" said Ash showing off his badge.

"That's great…" said Brock who turned around and saw Misty's sisters. "It so great to you girls again…" he said a loving tone.

"Hi Brock…" said all three of Misty's in a dull tone.

All three of them grabbed Zoro…

"Sorry but were more interested in Zoro right here…" said Daisy.

"Let go!" yelled Zoro.

"No!" said Lily.

After managing to pry Zoro away from Misty's sister they left the city in search of the next Gym.

Next Time: After getting lost they find a place where sick and injured Pokemon can rest and relax... and it's guarded by a Bulbasaur... but of course things happen...

A/N: Like I said sorry for the wait... I'm still thinking about the Pokemon and I have decided to give the Straw Hats each a starter Pokemon... I won't say who gets which and I'm still thinking of ideas so tell me if you have more ideas...

Oh yes if you couldn't tell from the next chapter I will be skipping filler unless I like the episode alot...


	8. The Village Hidden in the Pokemon

A/N: Well here's the next installment of the overhaul...

Also, this concerns Poke Piece... remember how I saw I said a long time ago that Luffy, Zoro and Nami would not be getting Pokemon from the later generations... I changed my mind... throw out your old suggestions and being in new ones. I thought long and hard about this... and in the end I decided this would break my writer's block for this story... (I hope) and instead to give Luffy, Nami and Zoro each a starter from the first generation I plan to give them two from the later generation (yes... one of Luffy's is what you think it is).

Anyways remember, suggest a story that hasn't been updated or on the list to be updated... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: The Village Hidden in the Pokemon

The group of Pokemon Trainers and Pirates were lost… though Luffy, Ash and Zoro claimed that they merely "Didn't know where they were…" however the girls of group said that that's the definition of "Lost".

"Boys are so stupid…" said Misty as they sat down near a small pond.

"So true…" said Nami nodding in agreement.

"Hey!" yelled Ash, Luffy and Zoro.

Just then an Oddish showed up… it began to drink from the pond.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

Luffy took out his trusty Pokedex.

"Oddish the Weed Pokemon, At night it wanders around sowing it's seeds." Said the Pokedex.

"I'm going to catch it!" said Ash.

"Let me!" said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"I haven't caught anything else yet… all I have it Pikachu!" said Luffy.

"He has a point…" said Brock.

"Okay…" said a defeated Ash.

"All right!" said Luffy, "Pikachu!"

Luffy's Pikachu nodded and jumped into the center of thing.

"Use… um…" said Luffy, "What were Pikachu's attacks again?"

"Had you not been from this world I would have hit you…" said Misty with her eye twitching.

"Try Thundershock." said Brock.

"Oh, right! Thundershock!" yelled Luffy.

The white lighting hit the Oddish which was sent flying.

"Now use…" said Luffy trying to think of the attack.

"Quick Attack…" said Brock.

"Right! Quick Attack…" said Luffy.

Luffy's Pikachu did so… Luffy knew it was a good time to use the Pokeball… that is until a Bulbasaur showed up and blocked It using Vine Whip.

"Oh man…" muttered Luffy.

"You are aware that all this catching Pokemon is just a cover… right?" asked Zoro.

"I know… but this doesn't mean I can't have fun, right?" asked Luffy.

Zoro sweat dropped at the response.

Ash decided that he should to catch the Bulbasaur… but he failed too and both Bulbasaur and Oddish escaped.

And so both of them were slightly depressed as they walked towards their destination… they hoped.

"Do you even know where you are going?" asked Misty.

"Sure I do…" said Ash.

"Then where?" asked Nami.

"Across the bridge." said Ash.

There was an awkward silence… it got even awkward when the ropes on the bridge began to break.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy.

That's when the bridge began to break apart. Everyone held on for dear life…

"Everyone grab on!" yelled Luffy.

Ash did so while everyone had a dilemma, fall into the river below to have hang to Luffy while he does some sort of unpleasant crash landing… they decided to do the crash landing as they would probably survive in the end.

But before Brock could grab onto the rubber man. He fell into the river.

"Brock!" yelled Nami.

"Is everyone on?" asked Luffy.

Everyone had else had managed to grab on… "Gum Gum Rocket!" shouted Luffy.

All of them were launched into nearby trees.

"Come on, we have to get down." said Ash.

And so they began to search the river for Brock… when they were suddenly pulled into a pit fall.

"Okay… what just happened?" asked Nami.

"Some sort of trap?" asked Misty.

"Let's just get out." said Nami.

All of them got out of the trap… only for not too long later to be trapped within another trap… this time a net hanging from a tree.

"Zoro if you could." said Ash.

"Uh…" said Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped at they saw… somehow… Zoro's swords fell off in the process.

"No one say anything." muttered Zoro.

"Can't you use Scyther?" asked Misty.

That's when they noticed two Poke balls… more than likely Zoro's laying next to the swords.

Zoro glared harshly at everyone else in the net, indicating that should they say anything they would more than likely die.

And so they were stuck in the net.

"Do you think Brock is all right?" asked Misty.

"I hope so… he's the one carrying the maps." sighed Nami.

Everyone sweat dropped at this remark.

That's when Bulbasaur showed up.

"It's that Bulbasaur again." said Ash.

"Hey can you get us out of here?" asked Luffy.

The Bulbasaur just gave the group a dirty look and walked off.

After about an hour or so, still trapped in the net (and Zoro falling asleep)

"Brock was probably swept away in the currents, drifting endlessly…" said Ash, "I'm sure that he ended at a waterfall in a valley, marked with two giant statures… where a battle between two friends to the death is taking place…"

"Ash… please stop reading that comic about the ninja." said Misty with a sweat drop.

"Yo!" came a voice beneath them.

They saw that Brock was stand there, healthy and safe.

"Where have been?" asked Nami.

"Well… you see." said Brock.

Brock began the story of how a pretty girl named Melanie saved him from the river. She apparently had a village that took care of sick and injruied Pokemon which explained all of the traps.

"Okay… so you flirted with her… can you get us out of this net." said Misty.

"Wait…" said Brock who looked down to see that Zoro's swords and Poke balls some how fell out of the net, "How long have you been there."

"About an hour." answered Luffy.

Brock sweat dropped…

"You're not happy with me, are you?" asked Brock.

"What do you think?" asked Misty.

And so Brock untied the net let them all down.

"Ow… what happened…" muttered Zoro as he woke up, then noticed Brock, "Oh… so you're alive."

Everyone sweat dropped at this remark.

And so Brock decided to lead them to the Village where Melanie took care of the Pokemon.

"So We're not allowed to cat any Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"That's right." said Brock.

Ash sighed… they arrived to see Melanie who was rather cute with blue hair wearing a pink shirt and red overalls.

"So you must be Brock's friends." said Melanie.

"That's right." said Ash.

"It's nice to meet you." said Melanie.

They all noticed the Pokemon. Luffy noticed the Oddish he tried to catch.

"Oh… hi there." said Luffy bending down.

The Oddish looked scared then Luffy laughed and said "Sorry about trying to catch you earlier." said Luffy.

The Oddish blink that's when a Vine Whip hit Luffy on the head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

That's when he saw the Bulbasaur form earlier glaring at him.

"So I take it that Bulbasaur is one of the Pokemon healing here?" asked Misty.

"No… Bulbasaur is our protector, he guards all of the Pokemon." said Melanie.

That's when all of them sweat dropped at Luffy being held back by Zoro… apparently Luffy wanted to get into a fight.

"Pika…" sighed Luffy's Pikachu.

After getting Luffy to calm down things were fine again… although Bulbasaur was glaring at Ash and Luffy.

"Oh, you ant a fight?" asked Luffy.

Nami took out her staff and hit Luffy… hard.

"Ow… what was that for?" asked Luffy.

"You can't into a fight with a Pokemon!" yelled Nami, "You got it?"

"Yeah…" said Luffy with fear in his voice.

"So is that normal?" asked Melanie with a sweat drop.

"You get used to it." sighed Misty.

That's when a big shadow appeared… they saw a giant floating stadium was above them.

"Okay… what's that?" asked Luffy.

That's when Team Rocket showed up…

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"To protect the world from deviation…"

"To untie all people in everyone nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the Stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the Speed of Light!"

"Surrender Now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Everyone stared at the giant stadium…

"Okay… where did you get that?" asked Zoro.

"Um… we found it." said Meowth.

"You found a Stadium… wouldn't that be stealing?" asked Misty.

"How would you even steal a stadium?" asked Luffy trying to think.

"Enough of this!" yelled Jessie, "Do you know how much trouble we got into getting here… do you know how many traps we fell into."

"20?" asked Luffy with a grin.

"…" said James and Meowth.

"It doesn't matter how many we tripped! The only way was though the sky!" yelled Jessie.

That's when a wall opened on the stadium and the hose began to suck.

"Let's get everyone into the cabin!" cried Melanie.

However that's when the Oddish was being sucked in… Luffy reached in and saved that Oddish… causing Melanie to faint in the process.

"Luffy when this is over I'm going to hit you!" yelled Nami.

Luffy only laughed at this

"This isn't funny, you have to be careful!" yelled Nami glaring at Luffy.

That's' when Bulbasaur began to vine whip to bat around the hose.

"I have an idea!" yelled Ash who sent out Pidgeotto, "Use Whirlwind!"

Pidgeotto used whirlwind, which not only knocked away the hose but made the stadium fly away.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

And so… sometime later Melanie woke up.

"What happened… I thought I saw Luffy stretch out his arm to save Oddish." said Melanie.

"I think you were hallucinating from the lack of air." said Misty.

Melanie blinked… she wasn't quite sure what it meant but shrugged… then she noticed Luffy was beaten up.

"What happened to him?" asked Melanie.

"Um… a tree fell on him." said Ash trying to think of an excuse for Luffy looking so beaten up.

"Oh my…" said Melanie.

"Ash isn't allowed make up excuses again." said Misty with a big sweat drop.

Zoro, Brock and Nami nodded in agreement.

"Um…. Ash… I know you're the one who saved everyone." said Melanie.

"You do. How?" asked Ash.

"Just a feeling." said Melanie, "Anyways, I would like you to take Bulbasaur."

"Wait are you sure?" asked Ash.

"Yes you see with Bulbasaur protecting this village the Pokemon never want to leave and I want to release them back into the wild one day." said Melanie.

"Oh… then sure." said Ash.

"How does that sound Bulbasaur?" asked Melanie.

Bulbasaur nodded then tackled Ash for some reason.

"What was that for!" yelled Ash.

"IU think it means Bulbasaur wants to battle you." said Melanie.

"That's fine by me!" said Ash.

Bulbasaur and Ash began to battle with Ash unsung his Pikachu. Since this writer is no good with battle scenes and it's unnaturally hot where she lives (90 degrees here in San Francisco! It's not supposed to be this hot! Especially in April) Ash was the winner and managed to catch Bulbasaur.

All right!" yelled Ash, "I caught Bulbasaur!"

"All right Ash!" cheered Luffy.

That's when Oddish began to rub up against Luffy and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I think Oddish want to join you Luffy." said Melanie.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

Oddish nodded…

"Do you want to fight?" asked Luffy.

Oddish shook it's head no…

"I have a feeling you already battled it and won." said Melanie.

Luffy laughed as he took out a Pokeball and caught Oddish.

When it was time to leave, Brock said his good byes to Melanie,

"Well it's time to say good bye." said Brock.

Then he noticed the stare he got from Misty.

"What is it?" asked Brock.

"So your gym leader my sisters told me about… I should known…" muttered Misty.

Brock could only sweat drop.

And so they left the village, with Ash catching Bulbasaur and Luffy catching Oddish everything was okay… although the next day, Bulbasaur did try to start a fight with Luffy for some reason…

Next Time: The rag tag group meets a Charmander who says that it's waiting for it's trainer who left it there. But when they find out the trainer abandoned it, what will happen? Especially when Luffy and Zoro get thought with him... Find out next time!


	9. The Lonely Charmander

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I don't know what I'm going to with the Starters due to the 5th generation, but I'll figure something out. Enjoy the new chapter...

Chapter 9: The Lonely Charmander

They were lost again… what else was new. What was the saddest thing though was the one with the best sense of direction was denied use the map… why? Because she wasn't from that world. It was extremely flimsy excuse sure… especially since a map is a map.

"We're lost." Said Nami.

"Oh come on… we just don't where we are." Said Ash.

Nami glared at him, "I'm tired of that line…"

"But we are." Said Luffy.

That was when Nami hit the both of them in the head.

"Why won't you just give me the map… I'm sure we can get out of here." Said Nami, "If you just hand me the map."

"No way… you're not from this world." Said Ash.

Nami hit him in the head.

"Your too violent…" whined Ash.

Nami glared at him, which caused him to slink away.

That was when both Pikachu noticed something in the distance. It was on a tall rock. It was a red lizard like Pokemon with a tail on fire.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's a Charmander." Said Ash.

Luffy took out his Pokedex.

"Charmander the Fire Lizard Pokemon. If it's Tail goes out, it will die." Said the Pokedex.

"It looks weak." Said Zoro.

That was when he was whacked in the head by Nami.

"I meant look it's tail!" shouted Zoro.

They looked at the flame, it was very small.

"Hey your right." Said Ash, "I'm going to catch it."

Ash tossed a Pokeball at the Charmander, it kicked the Pokeball away, hitting Ash in the head.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"Fine and dandy." Said Ash.

Both Pikachus went up to the Charmander. The Pokemon talked it out.

"What did it say?" asked Ash.

"Pikachu! Pikapika!" said Ash's Pikachu.

"Okay." Said Ash, "I got it."

"What did it say?" asked Nami.

"That it belongs to someone else and he's waiting for his trainer to come back." Said Ash.

"You got that from two words?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Well if it has a trainer and it's waiting. We should leave it alone." Said Brock.

The others nodded in agreement.

After wandering around for a bit they found the Pokemon Center, that's when it started to rain.

"Okay! From this point on you have to give me the map." Said Nami.

"No." said Ash.

Nami began to seethe. She wasn't happy.

"Ask Nurse Joy for a map." Whispered Misty.

Nami nodded…

That was when they saw a guy many Poke balls.

"Oh wow! That's a lot of Pokemon you have Damien." Said one guy gushing over him.

"Are… are some of those empty?" asked another guy.

"What would make you accuse you of that?" asked Damien.

"It's just that you know… the rules." Said the person.

"I'm just going to ignore you." Said Damien.

"Hey! Didn't you used to have a Charmander?" asked another person.

"Yeah, but it was weak so I left him out a rock. I told him that I would come when he kept following me." Said Damien.

That one thing made with Ash's group upset.

"What did you say?" asked Ash.

"What you heard me." Said Damien.

"We saw that Charmander and he's still waiting for you!" yelled Luffy.

"Wow that's really pathetic." Said Damien.

"That's it! It's time for a Pokemon battle!" yelled Ash.

"No you're not!" said Nurse Joy getting between them, "You're not having a Pokemon battle."

"But!" said Ash.

"No… it's not right to drag Pokemon into a personal battle." Said Nurse Joy.

That was when Luffy got an idea… handle it the pirate way.

"Is it okay if I talk with him out back?" asked Luffy.

Nurse Joy nodded…

Luffy dragged Damien by the collar and dragged him out back.

"What are you doing?" they heard Damien yell.

That was when they heard the screams and the poundings that Damien rightfully deserved.

"I'll get him a towel since it's raining." Said Nurse Joy, she knew Damien. She didn't like him. She didn't know who Luffy was but she liked that he didn't his Pokemon involved.

Sometime later he returned and was wet from the rain.

"That felt good." Said Luffy.

Damien came in… broken and beaten. He didn't know what happened… but he didn't like it.

"I'm going to rest here." He said.

That was when he just collapsed on the floor.

"Wow… that's a good lesson for the kids. That violence is the answer." Said Nami sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind." Said Nami.

Later they were having dinner, Brock was still upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Ash.

"It's just that Charmander… I mean that guy Damien." Said Brock.

"He got what he deserved." Said Misty.

"He's still knocked out;." Said Ash.

"I don't think he's going to wake up any time soon." Said Luffy.

With Damien, he was still barely conscious.

"Look at the pretty colors…" he said.

Back in the cafeteria…

"I know… but still." Said Brock, "That Charmander is going to leave that rock."

That was when Nami slammed her face into the table. She wasn't contributing to the conversation but was rather looking over maps.

"What's wrong?" asked Brock.

"We've been going in the opposite direction of Vermillion City the whole time." Said Nami her voice muffled, "we've been going north when we should have been going south."

Nami pointed to the map. She pointed the location of where they were, where Vermillion City was and where Cerulean City was.

They were north of Cerulean City… way, way, way north. It would take them about a week to get near Cerulean City let alone Vermillion City.

Nami got up. "I'm taking a nap…" she said.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"We've been going the wrong way?" asked Ash.

"But it hasn't been any colder." Said Luffy.

Misty glared at the two began to slink away.

That night the storm began to get bad. Lighting woke up the two Pikachus. The Pikachus woke up their trainers in return.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" yelled Luffy's Pikachu.

The two saw the storm, and they were shocked.

"Hey! Wake up!" yelled Ash.

The others wake up.

"What?" asked Nami who was still very angry about well… about getting lost and she would have been able to prevent it.

"There's a storm out…side… and…" said Luffy.

"Trying to protect the Charmander…" said Ash weakly.

"Take it out on them later." Said Misty.

"Fine." Said Nami glaring at the four guys, "But you will pay later…"

Zoro groaned while the three nodded.

The group headed outside in the rain, they managed to find the Charmander who was very sick and it's tail was almost out. They got back to the Pokemon center.

"What's going on?" asked Nurse Joy when they got back inside.

"Do you know where Damien is?" asked Luffy.

"He left hours ago after he reigned full consciousness." Said Nurse Joy, "Why is that the Pokemon he was talking about."

The other nodded…

"You have to save it." Said Brock.

"Don't worry I will." Said Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy took the Charmander into an operation room and began to treat it.

As the night went on the group waited… while Nami looked at the map, while discovering there was another gym on the way… but there appeared to be a route that was quick easy and would take them to Vermillion city with out going close to Cerulean or the other city on the way Saffron.

After Nurse Joy gave the word that the Charmander was okay. Nami gave the other the route she discovered.

"There's two ways we can go about this. But we have to make a choice. We can go to Saffron City or we can go to Vermillion City." Said Nami, "Either way will be just long as the other."

"So which way." Said Misty.

"Since we're heading to Vermillion to begin with, we'll go that way." Said Ash.

"Okay…" said Nami, "And now my half of the deal… none of you while I'm here can ever take the map away from me… ever..."

"I think we can agree to that." Said Misty.

"Oaky the next part…" said Nami.

"If the next part has anything to with money than forget it." Said Ash.

"Fine." sighed Nami.

That was when Nurse Joy came into the Lobby.

"The Charmander ran away." Said Nurse Joy.

Needless to say the group was shocked.

After discussing not to go after because of what Damien did. They decided restart their course for Vermillion city. The group was silent as they continued on the way. Well expect for one.

"I don't like that guy any more than the rest of you… but if the Charmander refuses." Said Zoro.

That was when he was whacked on the head by a mallet.

"We will not talk about it." Said Misty.

"Fine…" muttered Zoro.

That was when the ground gave way from below them.

"What the…" said Luffy.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And Make it Double!"

That was when Luffy jumped out and used his arm as ladder for the others.

"Hey!" yelled Team Rocket.

They noticed what they wearing…

"Did you just escaped from a Radioactive area?" asked Ash.

"No!" all three of them yelled.

"These suit are made of rubber… I don't think we need to explain to with that idiot being made of rubber for some reason." Said Jessie.

"A magic fruit gave me those powers." Said Luffy.

"Sure a magic fruit…" said James.

"Come on… let's do this!" yelled Meowth.

Meowth shot something at the two Pikachus trapping them in a balloon.

That is that thing?" asked Ash.

"Just a rubber balloon." Said Meowth.

That was when Meowth shot something at the ground the group was standing on sending them back into a pit then covering it.

"All right! We win!" cheered all three of them.

"Char!" growled a certain Pokemon.

That is when they saw Charmander. It had returned to them knowing that they were the ones that helped him when it needed it.

"Oh… look a Charmander! How cute!" said Jessie.

That was when the Charmander used Flamethrower on the three. Burning everything off them and freeing the two Pikachus.

At the same time the cover was cut multiple times over thanks to Scyther.

"Now!" said Ash.

"Use Thunderbolt!" yelled both Ash and Luffy.

That sent off the three blasting off again.

"Hey! Charmander! I've been looking all over for you!" said a very familial voice.

They turned to see Damien, bandaged and bruised.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I've been looking for Charmander… and that's it." Lied Damien.

"Liar!" yelled Luffy.

Damien flinched, "Fine… I abandoned it. It was a weak Pokemon… and now it's stronger… so…"

That was when Charmander burnt Damien, causing to pass out once again.

"I don't' think Luffy's beating wasn't good for his health." Said Misty.

"You want to come with us?" asked Ash.

Charmander nodded. Ash looked at Luffy and Brock. Both of them deserved it more than he did. Brock was the most concerned and Luffy… yeah…

"You should be the one to take him." Said Brock.

"Yeah… I just wanted to beat up the guy." Said Luffy.

Ash smiled and took out a Poke ball, and caught it.

"I caught a Charmander!" yelled Ash.

And so Ash caught a Charmander… which meant he had two thirds of the three Pokemon that he could have gotten from Pro. Oak. Who knew… maybe he'd catch the third.

Next Time: They get to another town to find it's being tormented by a gang of Squirtles! That... sounds weird? Will Ash, Luffy and the rest be able to stop them? Find out next time!


	10. A Gang of Squirtles?

A/N: Hurray! Shortly after the last update, this story reached 10,000 hits! All right! I would have updated sooner, but I had to update The Biju Biju Fruit... sorry. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 10: A Gang of Squirtles?

Ash was in a good mood! He had captured two Pokemon in his last two important events and all was right in the world.

That was when they all fell into a pit.

"Okay… what happened?" asked Ash.

"It must have been Team Rocket." Said Zoro.

That was when they saw a bunch of turtle like Pokemon laugh at them. For some reason all of them were wearing sunglasses.

"Or those things." Said Nami.

Luffy took out his Pokedex "Squirtle, the Tiny Pokemon. After birth, the back swells and hardens."

"Luffy…" said Misty.

"Oh yeah right." Said Luffy.

That was when He stretched out his arm and used him as a ladder.

"All right!" yelled Ash, "Pikachu! Use Thundershock!"

Ash's Pikachu used the electric attack on one of the Squirtles, but another jumped in and took a hit. It would be noted for some reason the one that wasn't hit was wearing ray bands rather ran rounded sunglasses like the others.

"That one must be the leader." Said Nami.

The Squirtles ran away in fear as police sirens were heard. It was Officer Jenny, showed up riding on a motorcycle.

"Officer Jenny?" asked Ash in shock.

"Do I know you?" asked Officer Jenny.

"You helped us in Viridian City." Said Nami.

"Oh no that was my cousin." Said Officer Jenny, she then took out a picture, "This is my family photo."

Everyone stared at it in shock. Every woman in the picture was Officer Jenny… and they were identical.

"Wow… clones?" asked Luffy.

"No." said Officer Jenny.

"Twins?" asked Luffy.

"Occasionally." Said Officer Jenny.

"A group that reproduces by converting people who know their terrible secret?" asked Luffy.

"I think you watch too much TV." Said Officer Jenny with a sweat drop.

"So… what was up with those things?" asked Zoro.

"They're called the Squirtle Squad, they're Pokemon that were abandoned by their trainers." Said Officer Jenny, "They banded together and started causing trouble. Stealing food, tagging walls and stealing everyone's left shoes."

"Have you tried pushing them on their backs then grabbing them?" asked Nami.

There was an awkward silence…

"I never though of that…" said Officer Jenny.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Little did they know that Team Rocket was making an alliance with the Squirtle Squad, a really bad alliance.

Everyone decided to take a break from their travels, while Misty fished.

"I'm hungry." Whined Luffy.

"We already had lunch." Pointed out Nami.

"I know… I'm still hungry." Whined Luffy.

That was when she got a tug and reeled it in. It was one of the Squirtle Squad member.

"Why you!" yelled Misty.

The Squirtle used water gun on them soaking them.

"All right! Pikachu use Thundershock!" said Luffy.

The electric attack however hit them all. Frying the other 5 (with Luffy still being immune).

The Squirtle while confused why he was okay. That was when Ash got up and shook his head.

"All right Luffy! Let me handle this!" yelled Ash.

However to say it ended badly would be an understatement. Pikachu landed in the river during the fight and got injured with horn Goldeen's horn.

Before anyone could do anything. The group found themselves tied up by lassos. However… that was nothing… really. The Squirtles sweat dropped when Zoro managed to cut the ropes especially.

Ash managed to get his Pikachu from the water.

"It's hurt really badly." Said Brock.

"We have to go to the Pokemon Center." Said Misty.

That was when a giant cage suddenly covered them.

"What the!" said Ash.

That was when Meowth suddenly came out, "I should have known that Plan B would be the better plan." Said Meowth, "This cage is both super strong and electric proof."

Luffy's Pikachu tested it to see if it was true.

Sometime later they were still in the cage in a cave, Meowth and the Squirtle Squad were holding them captive. However the 6 were focused on Ash's Pikachu.

"We need some Super Potion" said Brock, "That should help."

"If he doesn't…" said Nami.

"Can you please help me out." Said Ash.

The Squirtles glared at Ash.

"Please! My Pikachu needs help." Said Ash, "If he doesn't get Super Potion."

Ash began to cry, "Please help me…"

The Squirtle Squad began to talk.

"Squirt, Squirtle!" said the leader.

"All right he says you can go. But you have to be back tomorrow at noon or else the younger red head gets her hair dyed purple." Said Meowth.

"What!" yelled Misty, "I don't want to have my hair purple."

"Misty… you know that hair dyes evilly fade… right?" asked Nami.

"Well… um…" said Misty.

"You know you'd probably have a better threat if you said you would kill her." Said Zoro.

"You're not helping!" yelled Misty.

They let Ash out of the cage and he ran out.

"He's not coming back until after he's supposed to come back… isn't he?" asked Misty wit ha sweat drop.

Luffy laid down, "I'm hungry…" he whined.

This of course caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Wait I have an idea." Said Brock.

He sat down next to Luffy and whispered something.

The next day, way past noon… Ash finally arrived, to find they were fine and Misty's hair was still orange, not only that

"It was a bluff." Said Misty.

"They didn't have purple dye any ways." Said Luffy.

"Wait… why did they let you go?" asked Ash.

Everyone looked at Luffy.

All but Meowth and the Leader aren't doing so well." Laughed Luffy, "They demanded I be let go."

Brock who was holding his Pikachu, took the Super Potion and sprayed Pikachu with it.

"What took you so long anyway?" asked Misty.

"When I got to the store, someone opening the door knocked me out." Explained Ash.

Everyone stared at him like he grew a second head.

"That's… plausible…" said Misty.

That was when the four Squirtles showed up and began to ask questions to Ash for some reason.

"What are they saying?" asked Ash.

"If I were to guess… it has something to with food." Said Nami.

They all looked at Luffy and Brock.

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"Don't ask…" said Nami.

"We're lucky we didn't go crazy too." Muttered Zoro.

"Was it him asking for food enough times so that they'd go insane?" asked Ash.

"Maybe…" said Luffy.

Meowth and the leader Squirtle came out looking exhausted.

That was when there were many explosions, during the explosions, Meowth took advantage of what was happening and took Ash's Pikachu.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To Protect the world from deviation!"

"To untie the all people's in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the star's above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"You're betraying them… aren't you?" asked Nami.

"That's right." Said Jessie.

"What took so long?" asked Meowth.

"It's a long story." Said James.

"While you waiting, I had to listen to him constantly go on and on about how hungry he was. That guy's insane!" yelled Meowth.

"Let's just get what we want!" yelled Jessie.

That was when they lunched many bombs

"Into the cave!" yelled Ash.

The group and the Squirtles ran back into the cave. Ash noticed the lead Squirtle had fell onto his back. He ran over to rescue him.

Inside the cave…

"Does anyone else feel like anything we aren't doing much?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… a little." Said Misty with a sweat drop.

They heard that the explosions had clamed down, they left the cave to find the entire area was on fire. Ash gave the Squirtles the idea to put out the fire before it could destroy the town.

And so because of that the Squirtles were now the heroes of the town and became the town's fire fighters.

And so since they really shouldn't stay in the town for too long (and Nami was pretty upset about getting lost last time) they went on their way.

However as they left town, they noticed someone was following them the leader of the Squirtle Squad.

"I wonder why its following us." Said Zoro.

Ash turned towards it and said "You want to join us?"

The Squirtle took off his sunglasses, ran towards Ash and hugged him. The other five realized they must have missed something the cave but didn't say anything.

"All right I caught a Squirtle!" cheered Ash.

"You didn't catch it!" they yelled.

And so Ash "caught" another Pokemon. Little did he know that the next Pokemon he would catch would lead to event that would let everyone question "How many Pokemon are there in the world?"

Next Time: Luffy catches a strange Pokemon while Ash finds out a trainer can only hold 6 at a time. A trip to a light shows them that there may be more... that if Pokemon that the Pokedex doesn't know about keep showing up for no apparent reason!


	11. How Many Pokémon are There?

A/N: Sorry for the rather long wait but I updated. But hurray! 100 reviews! By the way congrats to Psaro for getting review number 100. Enjoy the chapter and from this point on expect Pokémon from later generations...

Chapter 11: How Many Pokémon are There?

Ash was upset with everyone but Luffy. They just had to mention that he wasn't good at catching Pokémon, that he only earned his badges not by winning but by something else. Of course he ran off vowing to catch more Pokémon.

Of course Luffy went to chase after him.

"Hey! Ash!" called out Luffy.

"Chim! Chim!" he heard a voice call out.

Luffy turned around and saw a strange monkey like Pokémon.

"Oh wow! It's a monkey!" said Luffy.

He took out his Pokedex and scanned.

"No available data." Said the Pokedex.

"Oh wow!" said Luffy.

Luffy too out a Poke ball. The light began to flash but the strange fire monkey was caught.

"All right! I caught a fire monkey!" cheered Luffy.

That was when he remembered he was supposed to be looking for Ash.

Luffy got to the beach and saw Ash looking confused at something.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I just caught a Krabby and it disappeared." Cried Ash.

"What?" asked Luffy.

That was when the rest of the group got there.

"What's going on?" asked Misty.

Ash once again explained what happened.

"Oh that's because it was sent to the person that gave you your Pokedex." Explained Misty.

"You mean pro. Oak?" asked Ash.

Ash had a daydream about Pro. Oak wanting to eat his new Pokémon.

"I have a bad feeling about that." He said.

"If you want to switch out your Pokémon there's a button in the Pokedex." Said Misty.

"But I don't want to switch anything out." Answered Ash.

"Why don't you call him?" asked Nami.

"I need to call him too." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Nami.

"I caught this weird Monkey Pokémon and I don't know what it is…" said Luffy.

"Did you try using your Pokedex?" asked Nami.

"It didn't know anything." Said Luffy.

"Oh really can I see?" asked Brock.

Luffy let it out and everyone stared at the Pokémon.

"Chim?" asked the Pokémon.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"I have no idea." Said Brock.

"Return." Said Luffy.

"We should go find a phone to call him." Said Misty with a sweat drop.

"What about that lighthouse?" asked Brock.

"I hope there's someone there." Said Nami.

"And we can say that night." Cheered Misty.

They headed to the lighthouse in the distance. Which took them about an hour.

"Why did that take so long!" yelled Misty.

The looked at the lighthouse which was rather creepy looking.

"What's up with this place?" asked Nami.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

However Luffy rang the doorbell.

"Don't ring the doorbell!" yelled Misty.

"Hello." Piped up a voice from the intercom who sounded friendly.

"Um… hi. We were wondering if we could use your phone, spend the night and maybe use your kitchen!" said Ash.

"Don't put it like that!" yelled Nami.

"Can you make something with out tofu in it?" asked the voice.

"Yes, I can make a lot things with out tofu." Said Brock.

"Good, because my cook is on vacation and I've been eating nothing but Tofu." Said the voice.

The doors suddenly opened but found the whole room empty.

"Um… hi!" said Ash.

"If you want to use the phone, it's over there." Said the voice.

They saw the phone with was shaped like a yellow flower Pokémon.

"Cool phone." Said Misty.

Ash decided to call Pro. Oak who was cooking his dinner.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash.

"Oh hello Ash." Said Pro. Oak, "I'm just making Tofu, my cook is out of town and your mom is busy…"

"What are that last part?" asked Ash.

"Nothing…" said Pro. Oak.

"I was wondering about my Krabby." Said ash.

"Don't worry it's safe." Said Pro. Oak.

He moved his camera to show Ash's Krabby, which was well… a crab like Pokémon.

"It's not as big as Gary's." said Pro. Oak moving to Gary's which was bigger.

"Oh man…" sighed Ash.

"Hey! Pro. Oak!" said Luffy, "There's a Pokémon I need to show you."

"What?" asked Pro. Oak.

Luffy once again let out the Pokémon. Pro. Oak blinked.

"I've seen that Pokémon before… but I need a double check." Said Pro Oak, "Why don't' you call back tomorrow and I'll tell you."

"Okay." Said Luffy.

The two Pikachus began to talk with the unknown Pokémon, who seemed very friendly.

"By the way where are you?" asked Pro. Oak.

"We're in an old light house." Said Misty.

"Oh you must be at Bill's place." Said Pro. Oka, "Hey! Bill!"

"Oh hello Professor." Said the voice named Bill.

"He's young but he is an up and coming researcher." Said Pro. Oak.

"Thank you professor." Said Bill.

"Well I got to go, dinner's almost ready." Said Pro. Oak.

Pro. Oak hung up…

"Why did he bring up your mom?" asked Brock.

"I don't know…" said Ash.

That was when the lights were turned on and they saw a strange beetle like Pokémon.

"Hello I am Bill." Said the Pokémon.

"It's a Kabuto!" yelled Brock.

"THAT POKÉMON IS EXTINCT!" yelled Misty

"Wait! This is a costume!" yelled Bill, "There's a button, right there can you push it?"

Nami went over to it and pushed the button reveling a young man dressed rather nicely.

"Thank you I've been in there for hours." Said Bill.

"Then why did you design the costume to be opened by a button when you knew you couldn't press it?" asked Nami.

"It was just a design flaw." Laughed Bill.

That was when he saw the Pokémon Luffy caught.

"What's this?" asked Bill, "I've never seen a Pokémon like this."

"Chimchar…" muttered the Pokémon who seemed to be tired of everyone saying that.

"I caught it not too far away." Said Luffy.

"I wonder." Said Bill.

"Wonder what?" asked Nami.

"See I've been studying an unknown Pokémon for a while now." Said Bill, "And I wonder if they could be related."

"Really?" asked Ash.

"Can we see?" asked Luffy.

"Of course!" said Bill.

"Not interested." Muttered Zoro.

He went over to a nearby pillar and fell asleep.

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"For him." Answered Misty.

He lead the five who were interested up to the top of the Lighthouse and began to play the sound.

"This is the sound of a Pokémon I heard one day." Said Bill.

"It sounds sad." Said Luffy.

"I believe it's looking for others of it's kind." Said Bill.

That was when several large whale like Pokémon surfaced.

"Are they those things?" asked Luffy.

"No… those are not the one…" said Bill, "Those are… WHAT ARE THOSE!"

Luffy checked it with his Pokedex.

"No available data." Said the Pokedex.

Bill shook off his confusion.

"Anyways I sent a message similar to it…" said Bill.

That was when a very round owl like Pokémon soundly flew up unto the railing. It started to stand on the railing with one leg.

Ash took out his Pokedex.

"No available data." Said the Pokedex.

"Is this the one?" asked Ash.

"Hoot…" said the Pokémon.

"No… no its not." Said Bill he coughed.

He began to play a similar message, "This message says I am here."

That was when what appeared to be a swarm of purple balloon like Pokémon.

Both Ash and Luffy took out their Pokedexes.

"No available data!" said the Pokedexes.

"This is a strange day." Said Nami.

"I know…" said Brock.

That was when a blue duck like Pokémon flew over to the owl and seemed to be getting into a fight with it.

"Oh its' cute." Said Misty.

"No available data." Said Ash's Pokedex.

Bill decided to pinch himself, it wasn't a dream.

All these Pokémon really were appearing.

That was when he heard the sound. They looked out to the water and saw it! It looked like a giant dragon. It gave out a sorrowful noise, that made the two birds stop fighting.

"Oh wow…" said Nami.

"It's so pretty." Said Misty.

"I found it… I finally found it." Cried Bill.

However Luffy's Pokedex was still open.

"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon…" beeped the Pokedex.

The giant Pokémon which was indeed a Dragonite gave it's cry.

Bill turned white a sheet.

All these months he's been studying a giant Dragonite… sure it was giant… but it still known…

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine… I… I just need to sit down." Said Bill.

"Way to go Luffy you broke him!" yelled Nami hitting him.

"Ow!" yelled Luffy.

That was when they heard explosion below the cliff.

Luffy looked down and saw it was Team Rocket shooting at the giant Dragonite.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy punch the three of the cliff.

"Team Rocket's…" however since they fell into the ocean they couldn't finish it.

The next day, Bill refused to leave the room, even for the two bird like Pokémon who seemed concerned.

"Come on Bill it's going to b e fine." Said Nami.

"Don't you want to study these two!" said Misty.

Elsewhere Luffy was on the phone with Pro. Oak.

"Okay, admit it, those Pokémon were so rare in the area that I didn't put it on the Pokedex." Sighed Pro. Oak.

"Seriously?" asked Ash.

"I'm sorry." Said Pro. Oak, "It's just that the Pokedex has so much memory that I only put in the common 150 Pokémon of the Kanto Region."

"So then the whole 150 Pokémon…" said Ash.

"Just a myth." Sighed Pro. Oak, "I'm going to work on a new Pokedex that can fit in all Pokémon."

"How many known Pokémon are there?" asked Luffy.

"Don't ask…" said Pro. Oak, "By the way the Pokémon you caught is a Chimchar, it's used as the starter in the Sinnoh Region."

"Oh wow." Said Luffy.

They up the phone, while Misty grabbed Luffy's ear.

"Stupid Rubber man." Muttered Misty going back to grab his body.

And so Luffy explained the myth of the 150 Pokémon and that Pro. Oak are going to create a new Pokedex to stop the myth of the Kanto region

And so they headed to Vermillion City… on the right way this time… hopefully they will get there soon… because they were seriously lost…

Next Time: Ash goes to challenge the next Gym Leader who owns a Raichu, what will happen when Pikachu faces off agent it's evolved form. Find out next time!


	12. Battle for the Thunder Badge

A/N: Yay! 20,000 hits! I'm so happy! Well... actually another story stole its thunder (no pun intended) for getting more hits about an hour later... which story, well you'll see tomorrow. Anyways enjoy the chapter...

Edit: Ooospie, put up a chapter of Ponies One Half by mistake... enjoy the real chapter...

Chapter 12: Battle for the Thunder Badge

After proving that the whole 150 Pokémon thing was a myth, Nami decided to c the map. Nami finally snapped. Why? Because Brock while he was in charge of the map had somehow gotten them north of Cerulean City.

After days of FINALLY GOING SOUTH! They arrived at Vermillion City.

"Yay!" cheered Ash, Brock and Luffy.

Zoro said nothing.

"You know…" said Misty, "You're going to have to let her take over map duties from now on…"

All three of them sweat dropped.

"I know…" sighed Nami, "We're going to rest for a day before Ash goes challenge the gym leader!"

"What! Why?" asked Ash.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me when I told you give me the map!" yelled Nami.

"You're not even from this world!" yelled Ash.

"I'm still older than you." Said Nami.

"So…" said Ash.

Nami punched him in the head.

"Ow…" said Ash.

"I'm so sorry Nami…" said Brock.

Nami glared at him.

"So what are we going to do?" muttered Ash.

"Well Luffy needs to catch a water type." Said Misty, "And Vermillion City is a really good place to do it."

Ash was going to argue, but Luffy had fell into a source of water three time along the way.

"He needs a water type Pokémon." said Nami.

"He can have his gym battle before I get my Pokémon." Said Luffy.

Nami whacked him in the head.

"I refuse to catch a Pokémon until Ash gets to have his gym battle…" muttered Luffy.

"Let's just go to the Pokémon Center…" muttered Zoro… walking away from the city.

"Zoro you're going the wrong way…" muttered Nami.

They got to the Pokémon Center. The first thing they did was giving Ash's Pokémon to Nurse Joy for a check up.

"Please, please, please Nami! Let me go to the gym!" begged Ash

Nami sighed haven't g calmed down somewhat.

"Fine…" she sighed.

That was when the doors opened with a crying trainer with a Rattata.

'Nurse Joy! Please! My Rattata!" cried the kid.

"Oh dear…" said Nurse Joy, "Not again…"

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"He battled the gym leader." Sighed Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy showed them a room filled with Pokémon defeated by the Gym Leader, of course Misty and Ash started arguing abut whether or not Ash should battle him.

"Isn't it supposed to be the point of a gym leader to defeat the Pokémon?" asked Zoro.

"This is beyond Ash's level." Muttered Misty.

Misty thankfully didn't force Zoro to join in on the argument, it took Nurse Joy to point out they were in a postal and all of the trainers to glare at them.

There was a chime that said that Ash's Pokémon were ready.

They accompanied Ash to pick them up.

Ash's Pikachu was calmly eating an apple.

"Hey buddy! Do you want to go battle the gym leader?" asked Ash.

Before his Pikachu could respond Pidgey was being carted into the ER.

"Looks like the gym Leader beat another one." Said Zoro.

Pikachu heard this and realized what was going on and refused to leave.

"Come on!" said Ash pulling Pikachu by the tail.

Pikachu zapped Ash causing him to smolder.

Luffy's Pikachu sighed, it walked over to Ash's Pikachu and they had a conversation, which none of could understand. It ended with Ash's Pikachu sighing and looking to Ash and nodding.

"You want to do it?" asked Ash.

Ash's Pikachu once again nodded.

"I wonder what Luffy's Pikachu said." Said Misty.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

Thanks to the evolution of writing, translations are no longer used… so don't complain…

They got to the gym and opened the doors. They found a large man with blonde hair with two other people, a man and woman (who aren't really important).

"Welcome to the Vermillion Gym." Said the large man with blonde hair, "I'm the gym leader Lieutenant Surge."

That was when Lieutenant Surge's eyes drifted over to Nami and Misty.

"And my what cute Challengers." He said.

Misty shivered.

"Two things." Muttered Nami, "First thing, she's 12."

"Gross…" muttered Zoro while Luffy laughed.

"Next he's the challenger." Muttered Nami pointing to Ash.

Lieutenant surge looked at Ash.

"So you're a baby." Saud Lieutenant Surge.

"What!" yelled Ash.

That was when Lieutenant Surge let out a Raichu.

Luffy took out his Pokedex.

"Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious." Said Luffy's Pokedex.

"You should evolved your Pikachu the moment you got it." Said Lieutenant Surge.

"What!" yelled Ash.

"What good is a useless baby Pokémon?" mocked Lieutenant Surge.

"Let's do this!" yelled Ash.

"PIKA!" yelled Ash's Pikachu agreeing with him.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Nami.

"I know…" mumbled Misty.

And so a One on One Pokémon battle began…

Pikachu tried to use ThunderShock but it didn't' work then Raichu came back with one of his own. Which did hit Ash's Pikachu knocking it out for a loop.

However that was only the begging, Raichu used both Mega Punch and Mega Kick. But then one final ThunderShock and Pikachu was knocked out.

They took Pikachu to the Pokémon Center to get it treated.

Ash looked at his Pikachu as it laid in a bed.

"What am I going to do?" asked Ash.

No one knew the answer to that.

That was when Ash's Pikachu began to wake up.

"Pika!" said Luffy's Pikachu going to Ash's.

However Ash's Pikachu was upset.

"I'm so sorry…" mumbled Ash.

"I know that look." Muttered Zoro, "It the look of someone who's hurt their pride."

"How do I make it up to it?" asked Ash.

"Don't ask me…" muttered Zoro.

That was when Nurse Joy came into the room.

"Excuse me Ash." She said, "There's something you need to see."

She took out a box that had a Thunderstone in it.

"A thunderstone." Said Misty.

"Someone left it at the front desk… I don't know who…" said Nurse Joy.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's a Thunderstone." Said Nami, "It allows Pikachu to evolve into Raichu."

"How did you learn that so soon?" asked Zoro.

"No reason." Said Nami.

"How valuable is it?" asked Luffy.

"I don't want to know…" said Zoro.

Ash grabbed it and began to look at it.

"Are you going to use it?" asked Misty.

"I don't know." Answered Ash, "If I use it then I can win, but then I'll be no better than Surge."

Ash looked at his Pikachu, "What should I do?"

Pikachu looked up at Ash realizing what he meant.

So Ash's Pikachu used its tail to knock it out of his hand.

"You don't want to evolve?" asked Ash.

His Pikachu shook it head.

This gave Ash hope.

"All right!" yelled Ash, "Let's go for a rematch!"

Ash's Pikachu then collapsed.

"It still needs rest." Said Nurse Joy.

"Oh… right…" said Ash with a nervous laugh.

Sometime later they were talking in the hall.

"I'm worry…" said Misty.

"Yeah…" said Nami not really paying attention but looking at the Thunderstone as if it was a gem.

"Who said you could keep it." Muttered Ash.

"I was thinking…" said Brock, "He said that he evolved his Pikachu the second he got it…"

"Yeah… and…" said Ash.

"Raichu can't learn any moves after it evolves." Said Brock, "Meaning…"

"We have to strategize…" said Ash with a smirk.

It doesn't seem to worth much…" said Nami.

"I said you can't have it…" muttered Ash.

And so Ash began to strategize trying to figure out what moves Raichu probably didn't have… and he figured out two that would help…

The next day, Ash's Pikachu was fully healed.

"All right! Our lucky star is in the sky right now!" cheered Ash.

"I can't see any stars…" said Luffy.

"I was speaking metaphorically…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

And they headed the gm again when they came across Team Rocket dressed like Japanese male cheerleaders and began to cheer for Pikachu before his rematch.

Team Rocket was cheering Ash as they were watching his gym match from outside the Gym… it was one time they weren't being malicious.

And so they began their cheer… at least that what they gist they were doing.

It was weird… really, really weird…

When they left, Misty said "Bye Team Rocket." Which caused them to trip.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Zoro.

And they got to the gym for a rematch.

When they got back to the gym.

"So you're back, and you didn't evolve your Pikachu." Said Lieutenant Surge.

"Were you the one to leave the Thunderstone." Said Luffy.

"That's right… keep if you want." Said Lieutenant Surge.

"I let Pikachu choose whether or not it wanted to evolve… and it didn't want." Said Ash, "And it doesn't need to."

"We'll see." Said Lieutenant Surge.

And so the rematch began. However Ash's strategy was working.

The strategy was using speed based attacks, which Brock theorized Raichu never learned. Pikachu dodged so fast that Raichu couldn't hit.

"What's going on!" yelled Lieutenant Surge.

"You evolved your Raichu so fast that it never learned any of speed moves." Explained Brock.

"Way to go… you just revealed Ash's strategy…" muttered Zoro.

Brock sweat dropped.

Lieutenant Surge ordered his Raichu to give off a giant Thunder Bolt, which destroyed the gym lights.

However Ash's Pikachu stood on it's tail avoiding the attack.

"He used his tail as a ground." Explained Brock.

Lieutenant Surge ordered another electric attack, but it didn't' have any more power. So Lieutenant Surge ordered a Body Slam at the same tine Ash ordered a Quick Attack.

Pikachu hit first and this defeated Raichu.

"All right!" cheered Ash.

Lieutenant Surge sighed then looked at Ash, "You proved me wrong kid, you're no baby."

The two shook hands.

"I present you with the Thunder Badge!" said Lieutenant Surge handing over the badge.

"All right! I got the Thunder Badge!" cheered Ash.

Ash hugged Pikachu and Pikachu gave him a shock.

And so Ash finally won a badge all by himself… well he did some help strategizing, but it wasn't interpreted or given for some other reason…

Finally Ash had a badge all on his own… And that felt good…

Next Time: Since they're still in Vermillion City, Misty decides to take Luffy to catch a Water Pokémon... will Luffy be able to catch and if he does which one? Find out next time!


End file.
